


Shake It Off

by Justme_iguess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: Leo Valdez tries to cope with abusive foster parents, and has this unhealthy obsession with finding his mom's killer. He lives in a world of black and white, with good and bad, and cigarettes, and grades. The thing is: he's not sure what to do this time. He's never met anyone who could ever relate to him. Until he met Percy Jackson.Percy Jackson who is having his own trouble dealing with his own abusive step-dad Gabe. He's a confused teenager, not knowing how things will get better for him and his mom. Gabe doesn't help them in the least, and Percy's mom makes him go see a shrink. He meets a kid there, unlike any other being in the universe, his name is Leo Valdez, and this is when their lives start exploding like fireworks.Au for Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Mostly perleo





	1. Chapter 1

Leo

Leo fiddled with his army jacket, sitting moodily in the armchair. This is so stupid. Why would someone spill to some old, creepy guy who thinks he's slick? 

"That's another day." Dr. Rogers sighed. "No progress. Leo, you need to open up about your feelings to someone. If not me than I will set an appointment with another client of mine who needs help."

"Yay," Leo mumbled. "Crazy-people support group, here I come!" 

"It's not support group, and you're not talking to a crazy person." Rogers chided. "It helps give way to environmental study, interacting-"

"With people in your own situation." The Latino finished boredly. "Is Ms. Kathie paying for it again or something?"

"Yes," the therapist replied. "It's what makes her a good teacher. She can see when her students are struggling." He wrote down a number on a sticky note. Leo frowned at it. Now he wants me to spill for some girl/guy who probably just lost their dog?

"This is his"- well, now I know it's a guy.-"phone number. If you want to call him before your session, I recommend it." He passed it to Leo. 

"You've got shit handwriting." He commented when he saw the numbers. The end of Dr.Rogers' mouth twitched downward in annoyance. Leo grinned. "And I'm not troubled. Just because I get in trouble doesn't mean I've got something wrong with me."

"April, 7th." He said simply. Leo visibly tensed and grabbed his back pack.

"I've got evening classes. Bye." He managed to say before abruptly leaving. Meawhile, hoping the doctor for his little note. The one he slipped into the guy's pocket at the beginning of the session.

Fuck you.

-Leo Valdez :)

\--

He went to his evening class. It wasn't much, just some calculus. Leo was actually quite fond of math. It help him when he was building, engineering, feeling close to his mom. Mom who was always so sweet. Mom, who made the best food.

Mom who died when he was eight years old. 

Leo shook his head. He couldn't think about that right then. He had to get his studies together. If he failed he'd be like most of the people in his family. Mom was the first to go to college. Even if she went to some ruddy community college. What was it called again?...

Leo slammed his head against the desk. "Focus!" Leo whispered to himself. A few of his peers turned their heads towards him. He felt his ears burn. Idiota. He thought. Stupid ADHD.

Although Leo's grade was better than anyone in that school, he had to do better. His goal was MIT , aim high, hit low. If he wanted to get into that prestigious school anyone can tell him he can't, and they'd be right, but if that was his goal, he could try to do it, and not lose anything along the way. He could still get into a less important one. 

He would do it. Even if Sam and Tony were too busy being drunk, or fighting, or beating Leo. If they were shit foster parents. If they only took him in for money. He would do it, and he wouldn't take anything from anyone. Leo learned not too long ago that the human race was a despicable thing. It takes no gratitude, and uses its adaptive habit to kill and bring their own species down. For some unknown reason it takes a fond look at the obliteration of its people. While Leo was on the streets- he remembered as a nine year old, not even a decade old- and pedestrians would walk past him as he reached out for someone. No one came. And the ones that did only bothered themselves with him by crushing him. 

He couldn't remember a single time when the world's evolutionary stage should have just stopped until then. 

He shut his locker, stuffing his hands in his pockets, thinking about what Rogers said. He could say he just didn't want to, and not go. But that would strike up suspicion, and the social workers will check out his home life. And then: square one. He'd be back to getting new foster parents, and they could possibly be worst than these. Maybe like Ms. Teresa, who locked him in a tight closet for days on end. After that he became really claustrophobic, which sucked horribly for a mechanic, but there was nothing else he could do, besides join gangs and hurt people. That of which he left behind after one exceptionally bad one.

Back on topic- that guy... Leo should be blowing it off, but for some reason he couldn't seem to think of anything else. Was he just some kid who was being annoying, and the doc couldn't wait to get him off his hands? Or maybe... Maybe he was like Leo. Maybe he legitimately had a reason and didn't want to talk about it.

His phone (a gift from Piper's dad) buzzed in his pocket. 

-

JasonGrace: I think Piper wants to go to the dance with me. I can't.

Leo texted back immediately.

LeoValdez: Why?

JasonGrace: My dad wants me to go with him. Check out the company.

LeoValdez: Tell both of them no, and sit in your room for the rest of the week eating Cheetos.:)

Nah, joking, go with Pipes. Your dad's an asshat.

JasonGrace: Piper hadn't brought it up yet.

LeoValdez: Shut up. I've got to go.

JasonGrace: But Leo, I need your help!

LeoValdez: Bye. 

-

Leo shut off his phone and stepped out of the school. He knew it was sort of rude to just stop texting him. But he was complaining about not knowing how to ask out his (already) girlfriend- the girl of his dreams. Leo wished he had as trivial problems as that. 

He sighed distastefully and headed "home". 

-

The place was simply a small trailer with rust and two bedrooms. One for whatever foster-kid they want to get money off, and another for the two douches. He picked the lock to the window. Someone was always in the front, and they hated when he came in. Leo even remembered when Piper came there, asking for him. Sam screeched throughout the house. Telling Leo to get his, and he quotes, "Shitfaced brat out of my Goddamn living room, you Mexican fuck!" Oh, the love could be felt for miles round. Technically Leo wasn't even Mexican or Hispanic, which was the same difference. He was Latino. The same thing as Spanish. Of course Sam would need a few more, well placed narcotics to ever know the difference again. Piper immediately ran out, looking appalled. Leo unlocked his window for her and apologized fiercely. She ranted about their misplaced attitude and weird behaviour. "What are they?! Drunk?! High?" 

Leo wanted to respond with "Yes, all the time." Instead he supported with a small lie of how Sam was on meds that makes her angry, and that she's got a disability. (But, seriously, no meds could make someone that pissed). So he told her to come in through the window from that point on. She thought it was strange, and Leo hoped she would back down and not come ever again. Instead she just nodded and came the very next day. 

Afterwards, though, he didn't get a glimpse of her face for weeks.

She and Jason were already dating, but then, she started devoting most of her time with him. Leaving Leo to be cast out, forgotten, only turned to when one of them needed advice for the other. 

He grit his teeth, and locked his window back up, clenching his fists. Not their fault, though, never their fault. They had to keep up with their own lives, cherish their own feelings, not to be brought down by the joker, the jester, that funny guy...

That broken guy.

You know, the one that's mastered fake laughs.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically when Leo and Percy meet.

Percy

Percy looked across the table at the boy next to him, and gave a nervous grin. The Latino grinned back, his was completely at ease. Good start, he supposed, but he was pretty sure one of them had to start talking, otherwise they'd never get anywhere. "Um, so what's your name?"

"Leo, what's yours?" His hands slipped into his pockets casually. It sort of aggravated Percy how uneasy Percy was compared to the other.

"Uh, Percy. Percy Jackson."

The boy laughed softly, a light smile playing on his lips. "Like from Thomas the Train?" 

Red rushed to his cheeks until it felt like they were on fire. Did he have to make a joke like that? Especially with how complicate things felt at that second. He should be awkward, then Percy wouldn't feel so intimidated. Sure, the guy was about five inches shorter than him, but his aura screamed either boredom, superiority, or causality. He wasn't sure if it was one or all three. And his brown eyes were dark, really big, and darker than they should have been. Black curls surrounded a kind smile, that made Percy wonder what had happened to him that was so bad that he couldn't talk about it, and still give a smile like that. The worst thing was, Leo didn't even say it unkindly, he said it with a playful laugh that was warm and nice. 

Mom came in, smiling, before Percy had to answer, or maybe he just waited too long. "How are things going in here?" She gave a specific to Percy.

"We're just talking, mom." He told her passively. 

Leo looked her way, and for a second, there was a look of longing in his eyes. In the ten awkward seconds that Leo and he were sitting there there hadn't been any emotion his face that would be like this. But then the moment was gone and Leo plastered on a grin. "Hey, Sally. I had no idea your last name was Jackson. 

Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark. No one knows it's you Miss Jackson."

His mother laughed at Leo's soft singing. "I love that song." she turned to open the fridge. "Would one of you like something?"

"No, I'm okay, Miss Jackson." The Latino boy said politely. He seemed to be all about first impressions.

"Percy?" But Percy was long gone, he was staring at Leo with bewilderment. He knew it was just a look, but it looked so painful. He wasn't sure, why, but it kind of scared him that this by could change so quickly. From casually happy to wistful, a second so short that he would have missed it if he wasn't careful.

"Nah," he said offhandedly, trying not to gaze at Leo. "Thanks, mom. What's for dinner?"

She rolled her eyes fondly. "I was thinking of making some lasagna, would either of you like to help me?"

Leo's eyes lit up, and he shot up from his seat. "Absolutely, Miss Jackson." It was as if he wished wholeheartedly that he should help cook, right then. 

Then Percy watched, Leo working fervently with his mother, in order to make food. He gave her tips, and made polite jokes. It felt crazy, because even though he loved his mother, and they were the best combination of mother and son. There hadn't been that much life in that apartment in years. The longest time had passed, and only forced smiles were allowed. Mom was always trying to lighten things up, and Percy always trying to hide from fake smiles. He loved her smile, but it wasn't hers that he saw most of the time. He saw plastic, ugly ones, like the ones he saw in school, when the teachers were oh, so sorry, but he couldn't go there anymore. He loved the way Leo could make a joke with Percy and they'd both start cracking up, not because the joke was funny, but because Percy was really happy. Happy that he felt so lively.

Leo was even a joy to have at the table when they were done making it. Percy admitted that it was probably the best lasagna that he ever had. It was crazy because somehow, Leo convinced mom and him to make home made lasagna, which he'd never had. Mostly Leo cooked, actually, which was okay, because he was fantastic at it.

Everything was great, and Percy was just putting away the dishes, when Smelly Gabe came in, scratching a prominent beer belly, and looking at Leo as if he were a slug. His face was red, and his feet unsteady, drunk as a skunk. Oh, please, Percy thought, not today. 

But it was today, just like every day. Ever single one, especially the ones that went right. 

"Whose this Mexican Brat?"Gabe slurred. 

Percy nearly covered his face in embarrassment. He hated this, how Gabe had to ruin every good thing, and this one, he couldn't get away from. It was required from his psychiatrist. He caught Leo's eyes, which stared right at Percy with complete and utter bewilderment, they also looked kind of dazed. Percy watched the floor with a feeling mixed with regret and shame.

"Whose this White dicklicker, and what wrong with his face?" Leo's voice rang out, strong and proud. Percy looked up. "No wait, more like an orang-ish yellow, or is that just your teeth?"

Percy nearly laughed, he'd wanted to mention Gabe's teeth or the longest time. Who knew Leo, with a so far sweet personality, could ever throw words around like that. 

Gabe took a long swig of his beer. "Stupid kid!" He smashed the bottle into the wall, brown crystals falling onto the ground. Percy flinched, any positive feeling in the same state as the bottle. "Why is he even here?! This is my house, I pay the bills!"

Percy took Leo's wrist, trying to tug him back into the seat. "This is Leo, and he was staying here to help me with my homework." It was a lie, but Percy couldn't care less. 

"He's getting out!" Gabe snapped, making Percy flinch once more. Leo looked like he wanted to protest, but Percy shot him a glare. Leo did the same to Smelly Gabe. And promptly led Leo outside of the house. 

"Is that your dad?"Leo asked. He didn't sound pitying, or angry. It wasn't like when other people found out. 

"Step dad. That was Smelly Gabe." It was still light outside, and Leo's curls bounced in the near-purple sunset, looking like burning cinders. 

"That's crazy." Leo muttered. He didn't tell Percy to get help, he didn't make up excuses for the stepfather. He didn't look at him with sad eyes that hoped dearly for Percy's wellbeing. He said something that a person would say, and only a person. And Percy didn't get to see many of those anymore. 

He unlocked his mom's car. He was a now seventeen, and his mother allowed him to drive within city limits. The car was a simple silver minivan, slightly splattered with mud. He didn't care that it was dirty, or crappy. It was a way out of there for the moment. "I'll take you home unless you wanna hang for a while."

Leo shook his head. "Can we hang like, tomorrow. No offense or anything, but I'm literally only here because our psychiatrist told me to. Thanks, though." Leo rummaged in his pocket for a second before pulling out a small pack of cigarettes. 

Percy's eyes widened. He'd seen people smoke before, teenagers, even. But never this close to him, especially not in his mom's car. "What the hell?" He said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Leo said, lighting one. "Please don't tell me you're one of those cinnamon rolls that can't see someone young smoke." 

Leo leaned back in his seat. Then he shook his head, as if changing his mind. "Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to be pissy with you. I'm just really angry." He admitted. But took a long drag of the toxins. 

"It's fine." Percy told him, but it wasn't. "Just try not to do it much."

Leo was quiet for a long time, and Percy tried not to care. This boy had been so chipper, and so lively in the house, yet now he was subdued. 

"Okay."

Leo turned, as if just to squash Percy's worries. The Latino gave a light smile. His head was cocked, and curls, still caught in the streetlight's rays. A row of white teeth that tried to say everything was okay. 

Then he turned back, looking out the window, so that the colors could bounce off his skin. The orange street lamps glittered iridescently in his brown eyes. 

Percy thought he was beautiful, but that sounded crazy. How could something be so god damn beautiful right then? 

"Okay." Percy whispered back.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo

Leo

The next day, they were supposed to spend it at Leo's house. So Leo took Percy to the best place in the city, and most would probably say it looked like it fit him. 

It was under a bridge. 

Leo jumped onto the railing that disconnected the road from the grass below. If he leaned to the right, he'd fall to his death, if he leaned to the left he'd probably get ran over, but Percy was kind of walking there looking sort of terrified. 

They got to the part where the grass touched the concrete bridge. "Wasn't that kind of dangerous?" Percy asked. 

"Absolutely." Leo smiled, finding it hilarious that Percy was so uncertain. He was two years older than him, but Leo felt so much more grown up than him. So much more experienced. 

He pulled off his back pack, and got out his homework, and a clip board, sitting under the bride so that the underside of it was close to his head. 

"So, um, what do you do here?" Percy asked idiotically. 

Leo rested a tiny smile on his lips, just enough to ensure him that he was happy there. "Sometimes just to think. Other times..." He fiddled with his pencil. "Just to get away." Leo admitted. His hair was held back by a bandana, and he was wearing that army jacket that he liked so much. His white sleeveless shirt was flowy, while jeans encased his legs. His combat boots were crossed at his feet. 

Percy, on the other hand, wore a blue hoodie and jeans. His black hair was tossed around, and still brought out his piercing green eyes. He stood awkwardly to the side, shifting from foot to foot, probably hoping he brought something to entertain himself. "You want to go on a walk?" He spoke. "Or to your hou-"

"No. It's too loud there, and I can't very well do my work while I walk." He reasoned. He wrote down the answer to the first problem. 

"You know you're only a sophomore. You're okay. I've seen that heavy calculus." Percy mentioned, sitting down next to Leo. "I'm a senior, and even I don't understand this."

Leo shrugged, and felt proud at the words his math teacher spoke to him. "If I keep this up, Mr. Tilford said I could move up to college, not even have to DO senior year." He glanced over at him. Leo was very, very confident in his math skills. He remembered when his mom would get baffled at what he was doing, because he would sometimes ask the college kids in his apartments if he could their homework, which they happily accepted once they were sure he wasn't going to crayon-draw all over it. Then his mom got angry at the kids, and told them never to do that, and that Leo shouldn't do that either. She then kissed his curls, and took him out for ice cream. He got chocolate, but he doesn't remember what she got...

"What college are you aiming for?" Percy said with a frown. 

"MIT." He replied simply.

Percy flailed. "MIT?! That's crazy!"

The Latino turned the page, getting to work once more, but still multitasking. If you do something enough, you don't really have to think about it, right? "Not really." He simplified. "Loads if people go to MIT. It might be hard to do, but that's a fraction of people. Besides, if I can't, then I'll always have a line of colleges I could apply for." Then he got curious about something. "What college do you want to go to?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm not really sure. Probably a community college if I'm being honest, if I even GO." He scratched head. 

Leo internally frowned. He was one of THOSE. The people who feel like they have all the time in the world before they actually have to think about it. It was much more difficult than that. Leo had planned for this for the longest time. He HAD to get into a prestigious college. He HAD to make it in this world. He HAD to get out of that trailer park. There was no other way. He'd either do it, or he wouldn't. And failure was not an option. He wanted to tell Percy Jackson just what he thought of this. Instead of ranting for two hours of how stupid it was to be unprepared he said, "Well, don't let me start up that thought. I'm just paranoid." 

Percy laughed mirthfully. "Yeah, it makes me feel stupid. You've already got it all set up. You're only a sophomore."

"I'm literally only two years younger than you. 730 days. If you think about it, it's not that much."

"You're only making me feel worse!"

"That's what I'm here for, Jackson."

"Ugh! I'm never going to do anything with my life!"

Leo sighed, well he was done with his homework. Now he had to cheer Percy up, or that bad mood would get to him. Also... He didn't want to admit it, but he really disliked it, seeing Percy's distressed face made him feel bad, because he knew he brought up the idea of college.

He smiled. "Percy Jackson, don't look so sad!" He held up the stapled stack of calculus. "I've finished! Lets go play some basketball."

Percy's face lit up.

\--

Leo blocked him, but Percy spun around, and tried to shoot it. Leo jumped up, touched it with his hand, and dribbled, until Percy was right up on him. He switched hands, and side-stepped so that the goal was right there. He shot it, jumping, and feeling his feet part from the ground. It went straight through the hoop. 

"Yes!" Leo pumped his fist. "Twenty to five! In your face! I win, Jackson." 

Percy panted and collapsed in a heap, sitting on Leo's jacket. He took it off after he let Percy win and he told him to come at him seriously. He was now in his sleeveless white shirt, and fingerless gloves. 

"That's totally unfair, you must have cheated." Percy grumbled. Percy himself was now in just a green shirt and jeans. They hadn't gone to either of their houses yet, but they were on Leo's street. Uncomfortably close to his rusty house. This was where Leo had to play, though. It helped him lose all those more complicated thoughts. Thoughts he didn't need. Thoughts about mom. Thoughts about the future. Thoughts about the past. Leo mentally slapped himself. It wasn't the time to be thinking of that. Then again, it never was. 

"Don't zone out on me, Leo!"

The said person grinned. "I wasn't even zoning out, smartass."

Percy sat up. He seemed to take in the area around him. Leo already mention that this was his street. It wasn't that had to deduct what sort of house he lived in. Graffitied, identical fences lined the roads. Rusty trailer were standoffish and intimidating. "Say, which one is your place?" 

Leo eyed the road. He felt so lost, too lost. He loved that. "237." He answered. 

Percy's face matched the kicked-in mailbox. Scrunched, and stiff. 

"What's wrong?" Their heads whirled around to see Bradley at the end of the road. "Surprised that Leo lives in such a dump? I'm not. Mexican prat crossed the border and everything. Polluting our country." He had greasy blond hair, but newer clothes, and an okay frame. The acne, on the other hand, was not.

Leo felt something in his shoulders and throat fire up inside. "You fucking idiot. Whites were the people who came over here and enslaved all the Natives." He folded his arms cooly, cocking his head. He was used to this, honestly. Bullying was nothing he got to worked up for anymore. He didn't want to voice the fact that he wasn't Mexican, though. Nothing was more child-like sounding that him saying 'I am not!'. It was better to humiliate him, than himself. And he wouldn't walk away. He was done running. "Jesus, you probably couldn't hear that in history through the pimples clogging your ears."

He heard Percy start to crack up. He should. This was 2016. Nobody made racist remarks anymore. Bradley frowned heavily. "Got nothing to say now, yeah?" Leo growled. He gestured for Percy to come with. He picked up Leo's jacket and walked. 

As they walked away, Leo could feel the guy glaring holes into the back of head. Leo just went to his house and unlatched the window. He could hear yelling from the back, but he hoped Percy couldn't hear it. "The window?" Percy mumbled. "I've never-"

"Oh, don't be a baby." Leo rolled his eyes, with a smile on his lips. He slid into the house. 

Percy awkwardly fell in. Leo erupted in laughter. It was like Percy had never gone through a window. He looked so out of place, then embarrassed when he saw Leo. 

"Oh, Jesus lord." Leo sighed. "That was quite possibly the most idiotic thing I've ever seen in my fifteen rounds of the sun."

Percy rolled his eyes, making Leo scoot over. The yelling resounded throughout the house. "Are those your parents?"

"Foster parents." Leo just took the crappy radio from under the bed, and turned it on, till it was on full blast. He shut his eyes. Alessia Cara sang 'Wild Things'. 

"I lose my balance on these eggshells

You tell me to tread

I'd rather be a wild one instead" he murmured, lowly. He didn't feel like it today. 

"Don't wanna hang around the in crowd,

The cool kids aren't cool to me,

They're not cooler than we are" Percy mumbled back. Leo opened his eyes, and stared into sea green eyes. Leo didn't feel like it, the Bradley, the foster parents, the life, the memories. Sea green eyes, that somehow knew he needed to be cheered up. Percy pulled up a tentative hand, and placed his on his cheek. 

Something swelled in his chest. Something indescribable. Something wonderful. Something like the feeling of being loved. 

Leo took a hand and wrapped it around Percy's stomach. He buried his face in his chest. He wasn't planning on showing this much of himself. He didn't expect to feel so warm. He didn't expect the arm that wrapped around him back. He didn't expect falling asleep. He didn't expect feeling this comfortable.

Who was this guy, who even though he knew nothing about him, he knew he was sad, and he needed to be loved. It's been so long since he was this warm. He had no idea. But he knew he fell asleep, with a smile on his lips.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think lmao I need you reassurance to feel valid.

The next few days they stayed at Percys house instead. Gabe stayed in his room whenever Leo was around in hopes of not getting humiliated. Though sometimes, on school nights, when Leo couldn't stay the night, he saw Percy with remnants of abuse and a forlorn look the next day. Leo loved helping Mrs.Jackson around. Although it hurt to see Percy and his mother working hand in hand, he loved seeing the blossoming between the two. In the morning, Percy suggested that they go to a music shop down the block, Leo agreed wholeheartedly. Something he didn't shout to the world, he loved music, more that he loved playing monopoly, more than math, more than a lot of things.

Percy hooked up an Xbox, which Leo was exceedingly grateful for. Leo loved video games. Especially when playing with someone who sucks. Percy didn't necessarily suck, though. 

It was either, he was letting Leo win, or he just never played before. Leo suggesting frustration. He didn't want someone to let him win. He wanted to humiliate them, and beat their ass on his own accord. If this is about how he was winning, he didn't like it. Although this was true, he didn't want to call it out, because he could be wrong, and then he'd just look like an idiot. 

Percy fell back, into his fluffy covers (much nicer than what Leo had). "We've played Mario cart fourteen times, don't you think it might be time to stop?" 

Leo fell back as well. His back felt so much better than when he would on his own mattress. He stretched, feeling every inch of his body tingle. Leo let out a sigh of relief, pulling at the tense muscles. 

"So what do you want to do?" Percy asked, sitting back up. 

"I don't care,  what about you? This is your house."

Percy sighed irritably. "We could play a board game." 

Leo laughed at that. "A board game? Yeah, whatever Jackson, and where is it?"

Percy scratched the back of his neck, seemingly embarrassed. "I'll just have to figure that out."

The Caucasian looked around the room, which by the way was extremely messy. Leo too note of Percy. He had raven black hair, with green eyes. Leo had just boring brown eyes that didn't stand out. Percys frame was muscular, but not too much. He was a bit taller than Leo, but just them right height for eye contact. He had strong cheekbones, with no freckles. Leo was Latino with a small splash of freckles on his cheeks and only his cheeks, which he thought was weird.  He was in a tank top and sweatpants, because who the hell wears actual clothes in the wee hours of the morning. Leo himself was in an a-little-too-big longsleeved shirt, that went over his hands. His legs were encased in that same sort of sweatpants, though. Sally said he looked adorable, which was weird because not many people have called him that. He was fifteen, how does a fifteen year old be adorable? Whatever, it wasn't Leo's problem. 

Percy walked haphazardly throughout the room. "I'm not sure if I can-" he slipped on a discarded article of clothing.

This would have been hilarious, if he hadn't landed where he did, right on top of Leo. Blood rushed to his to both faces. Percys arms were caged around him, with his legs between Leo's. "You're such a klutz." Leo grumbled, trying his best to sound nonchalant (and to be completely honest, he knew he was a great actor). 

"Boys?!" Sally asked. Her face was red. She was in her apron, covered in flour. Obviously, she wanted to ask one of them to help, but then she found them in this position. It wouldn't be hard to guess what she was thinking. There was a long, irritating, buzzing silence. Percy scrambled off of Leo. That of whom sat up, putting his hands on his hot face. 

"Mom, this is so not what it looks-"

"I would never disrespect this house like that-"

"I mean Leo's cute but-"

"Percy just slipped on some-"

"I was looking for a board game."

"I promise we have no relations such as-"

"Omg I'm so sorry."

"Me too."

Sally burst out laughing. "Its okay, boys, if you were to do that, then lock the door, and buy some condoms first-"

"Mom!"

"Sally, swear we weren't-"

"I know, I know, just if you WERE to."

"Okay." Leo muttered, blushing like an idiot. His hands were still on his red cheeks, God, he didn't want Sally to give him a full blown sex talk when they weren't even dating. 

"Did you need us for something?"Percy asked, still looking absolutely mortified.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could take the trash out, but if you're too busy..."

"No! Definetely not!" Percy scurried out of the room, with Sally laughing at his distress.  

Leo laughed as well, nervously though. "If you embarrassed him more maybe one day he might do his chores."

"Maybe."

Red still painted his face, as they quieted. "You're a very nice young man, Leo."

"Thank you." He smiled politely at her. "You're a very nice woman, Jackson. Very pretty as well."

She sighed, and flipped her hair over her shoulder, with an attempt to look stuck up. "Oh, I know."

The two laughed at that, even though the atmosphere a few seconds ago was intensely embarrassing, he was quite certain they'd moved on, and rather quickly at that. "So, do you know about lgbt?"

He supposed not. "Sally! I swear I wasn't-"

She rolled her eyes, an action heavily imitated by Percy. "No, I'm just curious, silly."

Well, there are two ways to go with this, tell her, and have the possibility her disliking him. And there was the second option, lying and feeling insecure around her for the rest of time. He liked Sally, a lot, and he didn't want to change that. "I'm gay." He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping she wouldn't get angry.

"Leo, don't be afraid to say that." She sighed, and sat on the bed. Her hands took his face, to look  in his eyes and smile. "You shouldn't be so afraid of two itsy bitsy words. That's all it is, inside and out. You're still Leo, with or without those words. You're still the same, you just like boys." 

His shoulders dropped, and he smiled at her. She hugged him. Leo breathed in her flowery scent, feeling buried with her. She seemed to be the nicest person in the world.

Leo sniffled  once more, "Geez, I'm just glad someone put it into words."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is apparently good at something other than building. Because I hate when fanfics just have him only being able to build and make corny jokes. Like no, he's overdramatic and a little rude, and really really smart. That's the content of his character. You can't just make an entire character revolving around one thing. 
> 
> Sorry that annoys me sm

Percy

He leaned against the plaster walls, well fuck. Leo was gay? This was different, obviously. Leo didn't exactly seem straight, but it was rude to assume sexuality. But he just told Percys mom that he was flat out gay. Something in his chest swelled and exploded. He knew it sounded stupid, he knew Leo probably didn't like him, no matter sexuality, but he couldn't help feeling that there was that possibility now. No, this is selfish.  He thought. He was bisexual, and when he told all his friends, even a guy that he liked, he wished desperately that they would just treat him the same. Besides, Leo hadn't even told him yet, and, well, him telling Percys mom was different, mom was amazing at talking.

Percy walked into his room, waving his hand and smiling at both his mother and Leo, who were clinging to each other. Leo scrambled away from Percy's mother. "Uh, so the trash is taken out."

Leo laughed nervously. "But I'm not outside, stupid."

"You're not trash!" Mom whacked him, but not hard.

"Sally, that's child abuse." he said matter-of factly.

Percy stopped breathing for a second. Leo had backed away, just a bit, but enough to see the purple bruises on Leo's arms. Maybe that's why Leo's only been wearing long sleeves lately. He'd never thought of it. Maybe Leo was abused? Or maybe he just got hurt. He shouldn't jump to conclusions. Child abuse was a very serious thing, and Leo joked, a lot. Joking about serious things? Usually it's mean, but Leo said in a way where Percy couldn't be mad. Of course, Percy had been abused previously by Smelly Gabe, but the subject still seemed so far away from him. Leo had been in foster homes since he was about seven, so how could he be certain that Leo hadn't experienced something like that. Percy shivered at the mere thought. Although Leo had that posture, and personality of displaying something strong, there was also something that it felt Percy should protect. A small innocence, maybe? Leo didn't display his innocence in any obvious manner, he smoked cigarettes, and cursed like an Irish sailor. But there was some th so entirely innocent, something he wanted to protect in the way he cocked his head, or the way he put his hand over his mouth when he laughed, the way he carried himself. There was something special in his movements. Either way, this is no time to do a Leo, and investigate. 

"Percy, don't just stand there like an idiot, sit down."

He looked at his friend. God, he's adorable. His cheeks were slightly reddened, and that shirt he was wearing, long sleeved and pastel blue, definitely too big. It wasn't enormous, it still hugged his frame. Leo's eyes were big, and he'd never liked the colour brown on other people, until he met Leo. When it there was light eyes were glittery, with the feeling of warm mocha every time he looked into them, then when it was dark, it was like a pit that he would fall in and never get out of. Leo's skin was smooth and soft, and the tiny amount of freckles sprinkled on his cheeks was just as perfect. He should really stop describing Leo. He'll never get anything done.

Percy sat down next to his friend, as his mom strolled out. Percy hugged Leo from behind, burying his face in the smaller guys shoulder. "Am I just making the assumption that you eavesdropped, or am I a terrible person." Leo muttered.

Percy pulled away, eyes wide. His face flushed, shoulders stiffening, embarrassment. 

Leo snorted, looking a little uncomfortable. "As I thought. And judging by the way you just hugged me." He gestured to him self, with his covered hands. "You're not homophobic, if I'm completely correct."

"Obviously. I'm bi." Percy said before he could stop himself. Leo looked at him with wide eyes. 

"Well then," His eyebrows were raised, "shit, that's definitely a phrase."

"That's how I reacted when you told my mom before me."

Leo rolled his eyes, cocking his head daintily, with an expression of, I'm not sure whether you're oblivious or just stupid. "Your mom's probably one of the easiest people to ever talk to."

"Whatever." Percy grinned back. Then he frowned. "So how do you know I was eavesdropping?"

Leo shrugged. "Your body language, how you kept staring at me." He leaned back, onto the wall. "You sure know how to make bitches uncomfortable."

Percy laughed, and pushed Leo's shoulder playfully. "Go get dressed, we're going to that music place I talked about." 

The Latino shoved him back, but got up, pressing his bare feet against the floor. "You should too."

~~

Leo had tied his short hair into a ponytail, his bangs framing his face. He was still wearing long sleeves, a red jacket, with a white t-shirt and jeans. It was cold outside, at least, cold enough to wear a thick jacket. Leo's cheeks were slightly red, the chilly breeze gliding between them. Percy wore a dark, navy blue hoodie. 

Percy sighed, he should have definitely taken the car. How was he such an idiot. Walking a block didn't seem like the worst thing in the world. Leo seemed to easily cold, because he was shivering in this weather, and it was 43 degrees out there, while Leo wore a thick jacket. So, like the nice person he was, he took Leo by the waist, and held him close. The boy immediately stop shivering, but protested. Percy told him he was just looking out for his wellbeing, and he didn't like Leo being cold, so Leo agreed. 

"Physical contact is definitely not my strong point." Leo muttered. Percy felt nervous at these words, His previous thoughts coming to mind. He didn't like them, and he should really be savoring this closeness with Leo, the curls tickling his pale neck. But the fact that someone might have hurt Leo before, made his skin crawl, made a tight rage boil in his throat. He wanted to make Leo forget about it If it happened, he wanted to protect him from the world, lock him away where no one could ever hurt him. 

Then Leo said something that made Percys heart sing, his breath caught, and some one put static electricity in his brain. "I mean, I don't like other people touching me, but you and your mom seem okay."

Percy couldn't keep the smile from his face, but Leo seemed to realize something, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, wondering how Leo could find anything bad about this. 

Leo erased any remnants of the previous expression. He smiled at Percy, which made Percy feels warmth run though his entire being. "I'm just thinking about this talk I had with my teacher."

"Oh," Percy felt relieved that Leo wasn't thinking something bad of him. "Okay."

Leo pulled out a cigarette, Percy frowned at the bad habit that he'd forgotten. As Leo breathed in the poison, he looked kind of amazing. People always tell Percy that cigarettes are disgusting, and he should never do it, and of course he'd never do it, it's just. He supposed Leo looked quite good like this. The way he breathed it in like a life-line. How beautiful he still looked even with the smoke surrounding his face, eyes gazing at the provider like it was talking to him. Percy couldn't help but gaze at him, as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck, while he breathed it out. Leo probably just looked amazing while doing anything at all. 

A few minutes later the cigarette was gone, only leaving the small filter, which Leo threw in a recycling bin. "Is that the music place?"

"Oh, um," he glanced the way Leo was pointing. Yep that was definitely it. "Yes." God, he was the stupidest person he knew. Leo finding the music shop Percy was introducing him to, definite stupidity. 

They went inside, letting go Of each other. They took off their jackets, and Percy hung them on the coat rack, laughing that Leo couldn't reach it, even if Percy barely could.

"Percy!" A female voice called, smiling at the duo. Annabeth had her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. "You haven't been here in ages, what are you doing?" She asked, then she looked at Leo, who was obviously trying to find a way to cover his arms, but they ignored it. She smirked at the two of them. "Oh, so my place is date-worth?" She snickered. 

Leo blushed immensely. "We are definitely not dating!" He settled for crossing his arms. 

Percy had a weak laugh. Was it wrong of him to want that?

Annabeth just smiled. "Yeah, whatever." Then she looked pointedly at Percy, "Why don't you get you and your boyfriend a coffee."

"He's not my boyfriend." He said earnestly, but he already knew Annabeth had her mind set on this. 

She handed him some money, "Just go do it." 

He grumbled out the door, and made his way to the Starbucks across the street. Stupid, Annabeth, and her stupid assumptions. As he walked away, he knew he saw a blushing Leo being interrogated. 

"I'll have two hot chocolate mochas." He said to the lady at the front. He paid her, and braced himself for the cold. 

It wasn't that he didn't like doing that for Leo, it was just, he didn't like being bossed around like a toddler. Being ADHD, he got that a lot. It was annoying, teachers saying "you can't do this" or "you can't do that." Or that idiot, Smelly Gabe giving him chores, and if he didn't do it he'd get a beating. 

Annabeth wasn't Gabe, or a teacher, she was one of his best friends, and he had to remember that. They'd been best friends since they were twelve. Most of his friends thought that they were dating until Percy told them that he was bi, which he didn't really understand since being bi meant you like girls and boys, but whatever. 

His mother didn't, though. She'd never assumed Percy liked someone until she met Leo. 

He walked through the door of the music room, hearing something. Different, magical. A piano, perhaps? Yes, definitely. He knew Annabeth knew some of it. But this music was so beautiful. It was so much more emotional, and a little sad. 

He walked through the rooms, gliding his hands on the tan walls. The atmosphere felt amazing, but the music, drumming incessantly was so much better. 

When the noise got louder, and Percy walking through the piano room, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Leo Valdez, with black hair, and beautiful skin, and brown eyes that made you love brown eyes, was doing this. His fingers stumbled gracefully over each note, each key. The fact that it was a song he'd heard multiple times was no mistake, but the song in Leo's hands sounded so different. Sad, yet unique melody dripped from the small boy's fingertips. 

Percy nearly dropped the coffee. Annabeth, sat a few feet away, tears making their way down her face, even though she normally was so composed. Leo looked simply elegant. His body moved to capture each note, his eyes trailing on the magnificent dark, black piano. The sunlight was caught iridescently in his hair, glowing on his skin from the window. 

Percy walked over, to the smaller guy, the noise still drilling in his ears. His body moved on his own accord, setting down the coffees. 

"Leo..." He breathed. The only words he could find for this guy was amazing. A bit of water dripped down to the white keys. At first he thought the ceiling was leaking, but no, it was a tear, dripping from his face. The bruises on Leo's arms were obvious now. Percy sat down, on the seat, right next to Leo, hugging the younger teen with on swift motion. Leo missed a key, but just sat still. 

I think I'm in love with him. He thought, and he knew it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your lil bitch ass better comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could be better tbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ://

Leo

His finger stumbled over the key, and he froze. "Percy?" 

The older guy remained silent, but Annabeth sniffed and walked over, whacking Percy upside the head. They both had tears in their red, puffy eyes. Leo wondered if he'd done something wrong. Percys arms were still around him, so he supposed it wasn't that bad. 

"Leo, that was amazing." Percy said, blushing so hard he looked like a green eyed tomato. The aforementioned guy backed away.

"I agree." Annabeth sniffled. "There was so much raw emotion. Have you ever taken interest in being a pianist?"

Leo honestly shook his head. It was just something his friend Skylar taught him when when he was at the Mayers house. He'd never actually tried it in front of other people. But he would never make it a career. Life wasn't like that, and he shouldn't make that an aspiration. It wasn't, learn a few keys and, hey, here's a million dollars for ya kiddo! You had to work, put every fiber of your being into it, with sweat, and effort, and tears, and every drop of your blood into it.

"I'm planning on being the new age of technology." He wanted to say. That's what he wanted, though. To be better than Apple, or Google, or or Samsung. He wanted to best every company. He wanted to get enough people to listen to him, and then maybe then his relatives would give a shit. Maybe then they would say they were wrong, and no, of course mommy was murdered by a freak with a neon orange skii mask, and of course we blamed you out of spite. Maybe then they'd say sorry, and that's honestly all Leo wanted since he was eight. Well, that and to make the guy deeply regret what he'd done.

"I'm going to MIT." He said simply. 

Her eyes widened. "Percy, I didn't think your boyfriend would be this extraordinary. I never thought you'd get that."

Leo flushed. Heat rose to his face, and anger boiled at himself with the fact that he could cover every emotion except for embarrassment. Percy himself blushed even further, which seemed impossible. "We're not dating, Annabeth! Get your nose out of my business!" 

Whoa, what was that? Leo thought, Percy had is fists clenched, with teeth grit, and tears still in his eyes. What on earth could make him so angry? Leo had never seen Percy angry, and you'd think, after spending two weeks or so with another person, you'd think you'd see them angry. He never had, though. It was honestly a little scary seeing Percy get so angry. Leo hated seeing other people mad. It meant bad things would happen, like they might hurt him, or a person he cared about. 

"I was just kidding." Annabeth laughed rather nervously. "But that's still astounding, you know? The possibility that you could do that."

Leo wanted to tell her the same thing thing he told Percy. The fact that there are people who have to be president, there are people who have to be ballerinas, and movie stars, and Beyoncé. Why not be them? There was no reason why not. Instead of doing the thing he told Percy to do, and speak his mind, He said only two words he had no cares for. "Thank you."

Percy nodded, still blushing immensely. "Um, so I got the coffee." He held up the foam cup. "It's uh, chocolate mocha." 

Leo smiled at Percy, and took the cup, their hands grazing the process. "Thank you Percy, and try not to explode, okay, because I wouldn't be surprised if you did at this time." Leo gave him a cheeky smirk, and Percy apologized. 

"I'm sorry, but uh, I think it's about time for us to be going." Percy explained. The redness started going away. 

"Oh yeah," Leo murmured. "Sally said to be back quick. That's a shame. I really like it here."

Annabeth nodded, shaking Leo's hand. "You should come back one day. Play my piano. You can honestly come over whenever."

Something in his chest swelled. She was okay with that? It may not seem like much, but she must know he liked the piano, a lot. It was something that reminded him of a friend, a best friend. "You people are so nice."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean?" 

Leo scratched the back, hella hoping they don't see his expression, because he may not act like it, but he gets extremely emotional over this sort of stuff. "You, and Sally, and Percy. Always helping me out and stuff. I mean, I just met you and you're just letting me do that. It just means a lot to me." He fidgeted. "God, I'm so emotional."

Without warning, Annabeth hugged him. Even Percy, which always seemed to know Annabeths next move, just hugged Leo Valdez for nearly no reason. She squeezed him in her arms. It felt strangely like when Sally hugged him, after he told her he was gay. Comforting and warm. 

"Anytime, Leo."

\--

Leo sipped at his coffee, the warmth rushing through his body, to the tips of is ears, and tingling on the edges of his skin. It was still really cold outside, but it was okay, since Percy just hugged him close once more. He remembered what he said before. About how Percy and his mom Were okay people to be touching him, but no body else was. Well, he had to take that back now because Annabeth gave really really good hugs. The fact that he'd even thought that, though. When he said that, he meant it, and Percy seemed happy. Its just, the fact of the matter was, Leo was getting too close to,these people. He glanced at Percy, he looked amazing, with slightly flushed cheeks, and black wispy hairs flying into a halo from the cold winds. His green eyes trailed on the sidewalk. 

"So, Leo, I wanted to talk to you about anything." Percy said out of nowhere. They legitimately hadn't spoken since they left the music store, and out of nowhere, he starts talking to him like he's a teacher, and Leo's a troublesome child.

So of course, automatically Leo said, "What did I do?" The fact was that Leo was ADHD, and teachers see that he's been in foster homes since he was eight.   
The fact that he played pranks and on his classmates, and teachers, all the while making jokes in class, made him feel every time anyone said his name in a helping voice, he was in trouble. 

Percy fidgeted a little. "You're not in trouble, Leo. There was just something bothering me." He tilted his head, so they couldn't make eye contact. "There are bruises on your arms."

Leo instinctively backed away, pulling down his sleeve. He backed away so fast, he almost fell right in the way of a speeding car. He could feel the air move behind him, the noise of the overworked engine. Oh, shit he was going to die, and what were his last words, and right in front of Percy? This is so not cool, and what about Piper and Jase- then there was a sharp pain


	7. Chapter 7

"Leo!" Percy yelled. He caught Leo's wrist. The guy in the car swerved. To the right, and got out of the way. Leo breath caught in his mouth, and the whole world seemed to tip. 

Percy was breathing hard, hand still tight around Leo's wrist. "Oh my God. Leo, are you okay?" He sounded so worried. 

"No, I'm fine." The driver went away, but Percy kept talking. 

"I thought you were gonna die, Leo. Oh my gosh are you sure you're alright?"

"I said I'm fine." His throat clogged up, because he was angry that Percy fucking found out, and he almost got hit by a car, and Percy was still asking if he was okay, and of course he wasn't fucking okay! The only friend that he was honest with. The one he actually cared about, and now he was going to think Leo was weak and frail. That he couldn't take care of himself, and in all reality it was a little difficult, but he could deal with it if it meant not going back into the system. "Percy, I'm fine." His shoulders dropped. Even he could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Leo... it's okay." He pressed a comforting hand to Leo's back. He just wanted to go back to Sally's house and tell her, because she's such a great person. "That motherfucker, didn't even come to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, okay? Just a little freaked out. I flew right into the road, he probably is too." His throat was still clogged, but he managed to keep the tears down. "I'm alright."

Percy fucking found out. The long lines of bruises on his arms, all on his back. The makeup he used this morning had successfully covered the marks on his face, so he thought he could just wear long sleeves. 

"Okay, um, let's just take you back to your house." Percy muttered. 

Leo ruined this. Today was supposed to be great. They were just supposed to go to the music store, go back to Sally's and play video games. There was only one way for him to fix this, expose himself show what happened so Percy doesn't worry much more. He didn't say anything, though. 

"My mom's probably not home anymore. I'll have you know, she has a life. You know, she works at that candy store down the street." He muttered. "I might have to text her.

"Yes, Percy, I know." He breathed in an unsteady, shaky breath. "God, that car scared me." They started walking. He looked at the sunsetting sky. It normally calms him down, but this time, there were jagged lines across the atmosphere. Like when lightning strikes, except it's painted across the sky. As if the artist threw a fit of rage, and bashed their canvas with a paintbrush. "Dammit!" He could practically hear in his head. "Why can't I fucking get this right?!" It was frustrating to watch the colourful clouds, yet relatable.

They walk back to Leo's house in silence.

\--

"I'll tell you about them." Leo said, taking off his jacket. 

"The bruises?" 

"Obviously."

"Oh."

The two sat in a tenuous silence, a knot tied in Leo's stomach. "Um, yeah they were definitely from Sam and Tony."

Percy cursed under his breath. "Damn them. I knew it. They'll pay for this, for their God damned action."

"Probably, Percy, but I'll do that by myself." Leo countered, trying his best to stay logical, but his throat still felt clogged, and he felt as if he would explode at any second. "I just want you to know-"

"Why would they do this to you?! How?! How could someone bring themselves to hurt you?!"Leo could tell Percy wasn't asking him, but he was still angry. This is exactly what he hated in a person. Them going And suddenly wanting to protect him, like he's fragile. 

"Percy I'm not made out of glass!" Leo said, nearly sobbing. He really needs to stop crying, it only makes him look more fragile. "I won't break so easily! I can take care of myself, I don't need your protection." He showed his arms desperately. Then he took off his shirt to show those bruises and scars, and then wipe away the makeup so he could see those. "You see all these?! They're everywhere, but I haven't broken yet!" He felt tears pushing against his eyelids, straining against his attempts to keep them down.

Percy looked upon Leo with wide eyes, and shock. His eyes scoured over Leo's body, looking so angry, he thought he might punch him. Percy strode over, as Leo waited for a hit to come in contact with his skin. He knew that Percy wouldn't do that, he knew that the anger wasn't aimed at him, but he looked so angry that Leo's brain nagged like second instinct. Whenever people around him were angry, He got scared, scared that they would hurt him. 

Instead, Percy pulled him into a hug. "I don't think you're fragile, Leo, you're one of the strongest people I know." 

Leo just burst out crying, tears running down his face, as if they had somewhere better to be. His throat unclogging, and an ugly noise resounded from his lips. He cries too much, Leo concluded. Maybe he's too emotional, maybe he should stop that. Percy looked at him. "Leo." Percys voice sounded heartbroken. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He didn't know. He always knew what was wrong with him, but this time he didn't. He could always maintain stability. Leo never used to cry. Not until he met Percy. Percys the reason he's been so emotional lately. "I'm not sure." Leo rubbed at his eyes, sniffling and sobbing.

Percy sat them down on the bed, murmuring something about the adjective beautiful. "It's okay, Leo. You're alright." But he wasn't alright, he was crying, and sniffing, and all his bruises hurt, but he felt so numb. 

"I'm sorry." Leo choked. "I'm so fucking sorry, Percy." 

"You have no reason to be."

But yes he did. He was practically forcing Percy to deal with him. I'm a burden to everyone around me. He thought. 

"Leo Valdez, you're amazing." Percy g insisted. "Every time I see you, even if my day was horrible, you always make it better."

Leo hugged Percy tighter, trying his hardest to believe every word. But his stupid, logical brain just couldn't. He's just a person. He could understand ice cream, or coffee, or a nice movie, but Leo was just him. He'd already concluded long ago that every person in the world is just a person. That's it. Nothing more, nothing less, just a glob of carbon and iron and a few other elements, but that's it. 

So why was his mind questioning that every time he saw Percy? Every time he saw Percy or talked to him, he didn't feel like he was talking to a book, more like he was talking to something special, someone different. All he was was a person, though. There was nothing special about the way he slacked his grades so much he got a C average. Nor the way he laughed, or the way he smiled. It was a person's smiled, it was a person's laugh, and people, he had already been sure of, were disgusting. Maybe if Leo didn't analyze every detail, or if he forgot about every cynical notion, then be could live a naive, happy lifestyle. 

When he first looked at Percy, something changed, he didn't automatically think he was the greatest person in the world. He didn't immediately think, I adore the way he never does his homework. That was something that grew over time. The more Leo thinks about it, the more He comes to the same shitty conclusion that he doesn't want to admit to himself. 

He's definitely in love with this guy, who is, in fact a person.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later...

 

Leo was asleep on the couch, with his head pressed to Percys shoulder. The bright rays from the tv splashed over his relaxed face. An ash tray, about three feet away on the wooden coffee table still had Leo's half-finished cigarette inside. Percy wrinkled  His nose at the named object. He hated  the fact that Leo was so willingly tear up his lungs daily.

Honestly he was surprised his mom let Leo smoke in the house, he supposed it was probably just because mom knew Leo had it hard, and needed it. He had to deal with all this foster family bullshit, and he'd spent all night studying again. He apparently had a test this  coming week, a big test that mean thirty percent   of his grade. 

Mom walked past, putting something up, and glanced  at the two, Leo's head pressed against Percy's shoulder. Percy shifted semi-awkwardly in his seat. Mom reached over to the ashtray and crushed the bottom of the cigarette against it, so there was no more smoke emitted. "You two are so cute." His mother sighed.

Leo gave out a strange breath, and his face scrunched up slightly. "Poor thing, a nightmare." Mother-bear mode was on. She had become more and more protective over Leo over the span of a month. 

Leo mumbled something, and gripped Percy's long sleeved shirt. "I know." He muttered, resisting the urge to rub Leo's back comfortingly. "But I don't want to wake him up, he needs the sleep." 

"But it's the weekend, he can sleep  all night and all morning tonight."

Percy shrugged, but then immediately hated himself because it almost woke Leo. "Yeah, but..." He hated to admit it, but he really loved having Leo tucked onto his shoulder his curls tickling his neck. Their bodies were close, their breaths mixing. 

"Oh, it's okay, I just want you two up here in about thirty minutes. That's when I'm starting the food, and I'd like Leo nd you to help." She explained.

Percy smirked a little. "I love the fact that you emphasized his name, but mine was just there."

She sighed, looking at the Latino with interest. "I'd continue on with this conversation, but he's asleep. I don't want to wake him." She ran fingers through his curls, which Percy wasn't sure if it was creepy, or sweet.

"You're just avoiding the conversation." He rolled his eyes playfully. 

She leant down and kissed his forehead. "I promise I'm not. You know I love you more than anyone. Leo is just like another son."

I'm really glad he's not, or that'd be definitely incestual, Percy thought. His mother placed the remote in his hands before leaving the room. A sudden warmth spread throughout his body. How was Leo always so warm, yet Percys hands always felt cold. The younger guy had a phone in his hands, the one he said he got from Piper. It had a gruesome depiction of a murder on it, with a caption of:Twenty year old young lady murdered seven years after the murder of another woman in the same house.

Percy nervously picked up the object. He wasn't trying to snoop, he just wanted to see what it was that Leo was looking at. Why would he be interested in a scary scene.

It said that this woman was murdered in the exact same way another woman was seven years ago. Then it continues that the rumor was that a child murdered their mother, or at least that's what the family said. Then it showed a picture of a mother and a child. Both had curly hair, with high cheekbones and big, bright grins on their faces. Under it was an advertisement saying for the person reading this to come to Esperanzas workshop. 

It was Leo and his mother. They looked so honestly happy. "Leo." He muttered. Leo might smile now, but never like that, never so incredibly honest about what he was feeling. 

But that was all the recognition they got, just a mention in the caption, a paragraph, and a picture. Nothing else, they didn't get their case opened back up, nor their lives fixed. 

Percy glanced back at Leo's mom. She was beautiful, curled cascades of black hair tumbling down in a side ponytail. Her smile was bright and hopeful. God, she was hopeful. Her overalls were jean-blue and white shirt. 

Percy smiled a little at the sight of the two beautiful people. They were so happy with their lives at that very second, yet it was going to be difficult. Her hand was held tightly on Leo's wrist, like she had to make him stay there or he'd run everywhere. That sounded like him, couldn't stay seated for more than a second. 

Leo was cute as heck. His curly hair was unruly as fuck, with wild, bright eyes, and squishy little cheeks. A small jacket that was still too big on him. Next to him, Percys shirt was slightly too big on him. His cheekbones were still just as high. Jesus Christ, Leo Valdez is cute. 

Leo shifted just a bit. Percy quickly put down the phone, as Leo shifted a bit more. His eyes, slowly opened. He mumbled something, but Percy couldn't quite make it out. 

Leo looked down over, at Percy, and his eyes widened. "Oh, shit." 

"Fuck, I'm late. Well, nearly. I have to  be at Chick-fil-a in fifteen minutes. Fuck!" He stood up eagerly, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't walk  down there in time!" He scurried through the house. 

He seemed to be looking for something. He sighed when he found it, and took off Percy's jacket, and flung on his flowy black trenchant. He put his gray striped scarf around his neck and tied it. Leo always surprised him with his outfits. When  looked at the tags they're always from a cheap store, but they always look great.

"Shit, Percy, can you drive me?" 

"Uh."

"What the hell, I know you can, your legs aren't broken!"

"Leo, you usually  leave at like 2:00pm and it nearly 11:00 am."

Leo looked at him, wide eyes, and a distraught look on his face. "What the hell." His  face broke into a smile. "Oh, God I'm such an idiot." Percys heart thumped in his ribcage. 

"You literally make better grades than anyone in your school."

Leo laughed and took off his coat and scarf. He stretched his arms, and legs, moving to stretch his back. Leo's shirt lifted up, showing a marking against his skin. From where he was sitting, he could see Leo's abs, tan and not too muscular, but lean and-

Percy blushed deeply and looked away. God, he thought, I should stop looking at him like that. 

Leo pulled out a cigarette. He then lit it, and pressed it to his lips. "You know, I've never met a mom that lets a kid smoke indoors."

"Well, she knows you hate the stress. You know, she gets nervous sometimes that I'll start smoking too."

"No!" Leo shot up, straightening, and eyes widening. "Never, I would never ever let you take one hit of any of it."

Percy actually laughed. Sometimes Leo would get this look like he wanted to punch something, like right now. Percy knew that if he ever saw him smoking anything, he'd beat his ass. "Don't worry, I'm not as stupid as you."

Leo sat down next to Percy. "You just said I was smart. But yes, smoking is stupid."  

He picked  his phone, looking at the screen, his brow crinkling in confusion. He took his cigarette, and inhaled deeply. Leo frowned. "I know I didn't leave it here. So you must have looked through it." Leo shifted uncomfortably.  He stared at the picture of him and his mother. 

Percy nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Uh, well-"

"No need for excuses or anything. You  already know I'm looking into my mom's murder, you were curious. Nothing wrong with that." He muttered, obviously resisting the urge to slap Percy across the face for invading his privacy. He stared at the photo the way he would sometimes look at Percys mom, a longing look in the direction of his parent, got him a bit nervous.

"You're looking at it the same way you look at my mom." Percy said, barely above a whisper. 

Leo shifted. "Well, yeah. That's my mom, right there. I look at your mom and I think about how much I would give to have my mom back." Percy felt bad. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't his fault that Leo's mom was gone. Not his fault that he still had one. Yet his heart clenched mercilessly, his sadness and quirkiness flooded through him.

Leo was strong. Maybe not strong in an obvious sense, and it was hard to believe that Leo was so small.   To him, Leo was so big. His big, bright eyes, with soft locks of curls, twisting and turning in all directions. That amazing aroma of firewood, and gears turning. Looking at him, he realized that he'd never liked Brown eyes or tan skin, or curly hair before he met him. Those hands that built, and built and built up his heart. A mind  roamed to everywhere, and came up with the most fascinating.

Leo smiled that big, Cheshire cat smile. "Whatever, we've got to go help your mom in the kitchen. She doesn't want to do it alone, and you doing it would just be a disaster." Percy felt suddenly like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. It was then that he realized that Leo would never return his feelings. He wasn't sure why, just the way he smiled, the way he talked, it all insinuated that he would so obviously only ever be a friend. It hurt, a lot. He felt like   had been broken, and Leo ent Ben said anything yet.

Percy nodded. "Okay."

"And well, I'm kind of hungry."

"Okay.

"Do you know what she's making?" 

"I love you."

Leo stopped. Nothing else, just froze. He didn't speak or move or anything.  "Oh." He said finally. He stood up, robotically. "Oh, okay." He was obviously shocked at the sudden news. 

"Fuck," Percy cried, runningfingers through his black hair. "Leo, I didn't mean to say that and-"

Leo awkwardly just walked out the door. "Um, I have to go." Percy walked after him.

"No wait, Leo, please don't go, I-I didn't mean-"

He slammed the door behind himself. Percy didn't bother chasing.  His heart was broken to pieces. Instead he looked  the window, watching Leo run desperately down the street, as it started to rain. There were fat drops of water landing on the window, making Leo look like he was melting away.  


	9. Chapter 9

He breathed in, the smoke invading his lungs, filling like a non-watery water. His mouth let the smoke drift away in curling wisps, slipping from his teeth. Florence and the machine pounded heavily in his ears. Cosmic love. Here voice sounded like bubbles that were somehow strong, but popped intensely. It resounded  in his skull. He breathed in more smoke, desperate for his high. 

This wasn't a cigarette. Why would he want a cigarette after yesterday's events? Very, very loud pot was what he needed. His pulse beated in his fingertips. Piper looked like she was saying something, but he paid no mind. For some reason, Leo suddenly didn't care. He felt as if he was floating. He wasn't giddy, but he wasn't emotional, just far away from the feeling that he was feeling before. What was that feeling anyways? It wasn't sadness, or anger. It was guilt, partially, but something else, he wasn't sure, though. 

Piper moved to shift his headphone from his ear to the back of his head. "Leo! It's called puff, puff, pass for a reason. You've taken at least twelve!"

Leo laughed, it spilled from his throat to his lips. He might be happy, just a bit. Fuck Percy. Fuck her. Fuck Jason. "Fuck you." He said, getting in her face, and laughing again. "Fuck this." He laughed again, and leaned against the concrete, taking another hit. He  listened to Florence scream about the dog days, how they were over. The intensity going boom, boom, boom in his ears. He can be happy if he wants. 

"Leo!" She whined like a child. He just moved his head phone back over his ear, so he didn't have to listen. He didn't are much for hearing her annoying voice. That annoying voice that talked too much about her boyfriend, says too many words about her relationship problems. He didn't care, why would he? It's not his problem. He didn't like relationships, especially when he had to run away. Especially when he falls in love with them, that sucks more than anything. "Fuck that." He said. 

Piper leaned over, and snatched the pot out of his hand. She said something, he couldn't hear her through his listening  music. She used to be so much better. She used to tell everyone that she would never get married, that she was independent. She didn't need love,  a boyfriend, anything like that. 

Leo turned off his music, and set his bulky headphones around his neck. He laid down on the cold, hard concrete, feeling  if it buzzed underneath his fingertips. "You used to be so cool." He told her, not caring for the sad, heartbroken look she gave him. "You didn't care about any relationship. Now it's all you  talk about. Now I can't ask you for advise." 

She took another hit, before passing it to him. "I talk about other things, just more about relationships because I care about it more now." She stared at him as he inhaled, letting it rest in his throat for a few seconds. 

"You used to hate them." She was so much more sober than him. He gave it to her, and let his hands rest on the pavement. "I hate you." He aid louder than he meant to, but he didn't care. 

"You're high," she reminded him, as if he didn't already know. "You say loads of stuff like that when you're like this. You're also sad, and I don't know why."She inhaled, and it looked like she learned to fly. Her shoulders rose up, he could imagine wings being crushed under her backpack. As she exhaled, he could see wisps being colorful and moving through the air. 

"That might be true." He moved around so he was behind her, and lifted his legs, pushing them onto her shoulders. "But half the things I say are true." She turned her head to see him. He took the blunt. "And I've said that I hated you at least a ba-jillion Times. You do the math."

"You don't hate me." She insisted. "Otherwise you wouldn't be lighting up with me, in the bathrooms, on the church rooftops." She bit her lips, and moved her fave out of his eyesight. "I'm sorry, though, I haven't been talking to you as much lately, and I know I should." 

Her eyes trailed on the ground. Leo sat up, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He took another hit, then another. "I hate you." His body leaned on her back. 

"Well," she started, letting her head fall into his shoulder. "You haven't been talking to me that much lately either."

Another puff of smoke emitted from his mouth, before he shrugged. "I've been angry at you for a while now. "

She seemed confused. "Why?" 

"You never talk to me about me anymore," Leo translated. He knew it sounded selfish and stupid, but it was true. His eyes started tearing up. It was only because he was high as a kite, whatever he just didn't care. "Piper there are bigger problems than trying to figure out which pants you should wear to a date."

"Leo, I know that." She snapped.

Leo sniffed, tears leaking from his eyes. A sob made its way from his mouth. "Piper, I fell in love with someone." He was crying over something that most people loved. "They told me yesterday that they loved me, and I don't know what to do."

Piper turned around in his arms to see him crying. "Why is that a bad thing?" She asked.

He didn't want to fall in love, first of all. He thought it would be okay, though if Percy didn't reciprocate his feelings. Maybe if Percy didn't say that he loved him, things would be so much easier. The thought of going back there and being able to kiss him when he wanted to kiss him, hold his hand when he wanted. Love him without any feelings of betrayal, no sadness, no worries. Being able to let go of all of his worries about what would happen. It was too good to be true. Usually when things are too good to be true, you start believing in them, letting yourself be taken hold of love and compassion. Percy would laugh and smile, then tell him that he didn't love Leo anymore. Maybe  spark wore out. Maybe Percy would cheat on him. The fact of the matter was that Leo strictly avoided relationships because  He didn't like caring about people. In fact he was genuinely surprised that he had made such a good friendship with Percy in the first place. 

And now, now he was crying over a boy. The thing that everyone knows is annoying and stupid. "Its just that I don't want to love him, and now I have the ability to. I know I'll only get hurt, and there are things like school, and finding the person who killed mom to worry about. I don't have time for him." He rubbed his nose and continued. "It would be irresponsible and stupid not to decline." He inhaled deeply on the blunt. He could feel it clouding over his mind and buzzing slightly in every corner.  Another risky hit, inhaling almost enough to make him cough like someone who'd never touched a cigarette. He could feel himself tripping out. Existence seemed to be a far away thing. Everything he touched didn't feel real, as if his fingers were covered in a light wrapping of ceran wrap.  Geez, this pot is really loud. He thought. 

"I'll talk to you, give you some advice when you're not so tripped out." Piper noted, taking her own hit, as he laughed at the fact that she didn't even bother taking it from his hands. 

\--

Leo sat up, his hangover pierced through his brain, shooting into his head. "Damn it!" He cursed, taking a soft, fluffy blanket and covering his head so that the nice pretty lights couldn't get in. Piper's was so nice. Fluffy, soft. It was pretty nice, especially after a really long night of just smoking. "Fucking finally." Piper said, as he heard the door open. "Geez, I thought you'd sleep all day."

Leo whined and covered his ears. She ripped the blanket off of him. "Come on, it's your own fault. You smoked nearly all the weed, and  we need to talk about your love life."

"Go away. Like, unless you have morphine." He covered his eyes. 

She set something on the end table. Then she took one of her hands and made Leo look at her. She held up some pills. "Aspirin." She prompted. 

He took them lazily, and shoved them down his throat. "Piper, you are the most feminine Jesus I have ever imagined."

"You imagine Jesus?"

"Only when I'm really, really high."

"Whatever." She smiled at him knowingly, cocking her head.

He sighed, defeated. "Turn off the light, and we can talk about this." She scurried over and turned it off. Then she sat on the ground, her elbows propped up on the bed, holding her jaw. 

"Tell me about him." She insisted. 

Leo's sat up,  holding his pained head. "Okay, first what do you want to know."

"His name, what he looks like, everything." 

Leo looked at her color changing eyes. He then shifted his own to the wall. "His name is Percy. Percy Jackson."

She snorted. "Like from Thomas the train."

He laughed. "That's exactly what I said to him." He traces the wrinkles in the beds fabric. "He has black hair, and the most piercing green eyes. He usually wears bright clothing, like kind of preppy, you know? Um," he felt his cheeks heat up at this point. "His favorite color is blue. All of the food he eats, in fact, is blue. His mom, who I've come to love as a mom as well, always does that. Um, well he's really easy to talk to."

She smirked. "Like how easy? Did you guys tell each other everything?"

He felt the aspirin start to kick in, thank God. "Well, no. I told him all the stuff about my mom. Like, stuff I haven't even told you guys." He laughed scratching the back of his neck. She opened  mouth to speak, but he waved her off. "No, I'm not going into that now." She nodded, looking  a little disappointed. 

"But, what's he like? Is he nice?"

"He's the nicest person ever." He told her. "He talks to me about everything that we both want to, not just what I want to, or what he wants to, it's so mutual."  He sighed. "He tells me that I look great. Whenever I stay up at night, trying to get my studies in place, he always tells me that I need to sleep, and never gives up. He always texts me right back. If I'm having a bad day, he doesn't nag at me incessantly, trying to make me tell him." He laid down onto the bed. "There's a lot of stuff. An-and sometimes I'll catch him doing this thing where he's staring at me. He automatically looks away. He'll always give me some lame excuse  when I ask why. But this one time he told me the truth I think, and he said "I'm wondering how it happens, like how can you have so many thoughts running though your mind. It's amazing." Or something like that."

"That's amazing." She sighed. Her shoulders dropped. 

Leo frowned. "Yeah, he's pretty great. But I can't go out with him." 

She shook her head. "No, Leo you can."

"Just tell me what I should do, yeah? I don't want to go out with him, but I love him, and he apparently loves me, right? What should I do?"

She linked her hands together, pressing it to her mouth. "I think you should tell him. Honestly."

Leo bit his lip and leaned back, his head touching the fluff of the soft pillows. "How? How could I possibly tell him that I love him, without going out with him?"

"Tell him that you feel like you also can't go out with him." She crawledon the bed pressed their foreheads together. "It'll work out. I promise."

He sucked in a rather shallow breath. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the middle of the night. The navy blue sky cast shadows of every nook and cranny, every bump on the road suddenly looking massive. The intimidating dark alleyways passed him, as his feet ran as fast as he fucking could. He didn't like the dark. He didn't know a single person in the world who loved the darkness. Well, maybe those one kids at the school with black graphic tees and skinny jeans. The ones who never laughed, and you could hear their cool music that Percy could never get into buzzing in their ears. The fact of the matter was that he wanted to find Leo. It didnt matter how much he disliked the dark. He had to find him, tell him he was sorry, tell him that he was an idiot. Tell him that he should never have expressed such blatant feelings for him. 

Right then, tears were in his eyes, and he didn't seem to care much about the subject of goths at that second. He breathed in the night air thickly, the freezing glow of the moonlight sending shivers onto his cheeks, and up his legs. A sob racked itself through his body, seeming to beat him down. He choked on his own throat. "I'm so stupid, fuck!" he nearly screamed. 

Mom didn't know he was out at this hour, she would proably tell him to put on a coat, then she'd remember that Percy didnt have a fucking coat, because her and that motherfucking Smelly Gabe fought all week on the week before school. All because he wouldn't stop spending their money on gambling. Whatever, it didn't matter. All that mattered was how he was going to get Leo back into his life. 

As soon as Leo saw Percy, he would probably run away again. Or maybe he would throw out that cheeky laugh and take his hand. Maybe he would say that it was okay, and continue being his friend. Even if Percy wanted a romantic relationship over anything. He'd already gone to his house, climbed through the window, checked him room. He remembered skimming his fingers over the edges of the pictures. The ones on the wall, depicting Leo's mother, and suspects. He couldn't believe that he lent his head against the wall, and cried, remembering how Leo just walked out his door. He couldn't bring himself to ignore everything about Leo's foster parents calling for Leo, calling him things like "faggot", and "retard". When Percy heard them, it struck him, hard in the chest. Simple words hurt him deeply, and the only explanation he could think of would have to be how Gabe used to call him those exact words, in that exact tone. It was angry, the words seeming to form in his throat, and screaming harshly out between their lips. 

When he was certain after about thirty minutes of looking, that Leo was definitely not there, he ran. He wasn't sure where, exactly. But he had to get there, wherever Leo was. He reminisced on the fact that Leo once told him, that had run away seven times. He hid in the sewers, and ran as fast as he could, from each foster home, even the good ones. Percy wondered why at first. Why in the world would you run away from a loving family. Now he understood. It wasn't about the getting away, it was about running far far away from your problems. It wasn't about how awesome the family was. All it was about was the running. The adrenaline flowing in his veins instead of blood. The air whipping around his neck, and making him feel like he was flying even though his legs burned, and he was gasping for air, and he was still crying. 

He stopped for a second, putting a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle the ugly animal noises protruding from his throat . He was suddenly really grateful that there weren't that many people out tonight. Desolate streets lined every block, and he looked upon them with relief. 

He just started walking. 

Not the kind where you think about where you're going. The kind where you forget that completely, because your feet seem to know, and it would be rude to stop them when they seem in such a hurry. 

Percy kept walking, letting his feet drag him wherever they pleased. They finally stopped in front of the music store, pausing momentarily. Music sounded from the store, ringing in his ears. The piano. He thought. 

He burst through the door, ignoring Annabeths reaction, and forgetting to wonder why she would be here at such a late time. 

He ran to the back room, where there were three people, Leo, a boy, and a girl. Percy couldn't care less about the other two, as he crashed straight into Leo, hugging the fuck out of him. 

Leo looked at him with wide eyes, and clothes askew. Then, he seemed to get a solid mindset, and said. "Percy Jackson, I have to talk to you."

His shoulders dropped, and he wanted to cry. Leo was going to talk to him? What he will mean by that is laugh in Percys face and tell him that he didn't love him. Percy already knew that, he didn't need to be told. Instead, he swallowed the lead ball in his throat and nodded. "Lets go."

Leo took his hand, and gave a nervous smlie. Did you hear that? A smile. Percy stood there in shock for a second, basking in the feel of their hands together, before he regained his composure, and walked out. 

\--

Leo walked on the concrete railing of the bridge, one foot in front of the other. He gave Percy a look, and a deep breath. "Okay," he mumbled, "this is a good place."

Percy bit his lip, unsure, resisting the heavy urge to walk over and kiss the young latino. There was a sparkling of aesthetically pleasing artificial light in the distance. There were streetlights, and of course cars, but they were so far away from the bridge, it looked like stars in a way. 

Leo turned and sat down, so quick Percy thought that he might fall off. Thankfully, he jus sat there, legs dangling off the side, and fists in his lap. His curls were messy today, but that just made the streetlights dance in them more insistently. His eyes trailed on the city below. "Percy..." He muttered, as if more for himself than anyone else. "Why-why don't you sit down. Okay?"

Percy swallowed nervously, but sat next to him, a sizable distance between the two. "So, you brought me all the way out here, what do you want to talk about."

"There are so many things to talk about, Percy. Totally." Sarcasm dripped from every exhale of breath. "You know, other than the fact that we're both terribly emotionally distressed." They locked humorous eyes for a second. 

Percy suddenly felt heat rush to his cheeks with sudden eye contact, and looked away. A breath escaped his lips. "Okay, but seriously, you know?" he stumbled over his words. "Um, well, you had to want to talk to me about something."

Leo scratched the back of neck and sighed dutifully. "Uhm, well." He gave a dry laugh, blush painting his face. "Geez Perce, going right in there. There's no easy way around it." 

"Go ahead." Percy's heart was racing and he wasn't sure why.

"Well, in all honesty, I love you too." He seemed to have to force the words out.

All the air seemed to be sucked out of his lungs, and he almost fell off the bridge. "Really? You actually..." he was so happy he could cry. Leo loved him too, and he was scared that they couldn't even be friends. "Leo, this is great."

He grabbed his hands, pulling them close. "It means we can finally-"

He took his hands back. "No, Percy." he sighed, his eyes glossy, glittering on the orange streetlights. "We can't." 

Percy felt his heart shatter. "Oh." Tears jumped to his eyes. His throat had his heart clogged in it, and he gasped in breaths. A dull, yet constant pain throbbed in his chest. Like someone had punched him there two hours before. It felt as if it was stuck there, like an object shoved into his chest. "But-" he sniffled, salty water slipping down his cheeks. "But why?"

Leo shook his head, Percy could see that he was crying too. "I'm sorry." he pressed his hands to his lips, trying not to cry so hard. "I just have to do things. L-like doing stuff for my mom, and my grades, Percy. You know I love you, and it hurts just as much for me as you, just-" his words dissolved into tears, as Percy envoloped him in a hug. The cold bit at his arms like a rabid dog. 

"We'll still be friends."Percy took his head in his hands. Leo nodded deftly, their eyes connecting, and he pressed their lips together. 

Electricity shot up Percy's spine, and he brought him even closer. He wasn't expecting this. Percy held his curly head in his hands, while Leo's moved to his neck. Their mouths were pressed together, in a better way than any other kiss than Percy could ever have. Their legs were a forgotten memory, his mind felt like a broken TV, fuzzing, and scratching. Leo's lips were plump, and made his lips spark in the craziest way. 

"Shit." Leo pulled away. His cheeks were redder than before. "I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." He breathed, all air now void of existence. "Don't apologize."

Leo shifted uncomfortably. "Percy." he sighed. A hand covered his own, and they locked eyes. His eyes held a certainty, as if he was never more sure of something. "I do love you. Don't doubt that, okay? I do."

The moment was bittersweet. Hearing Leo say that should have reassured him that they would both be okay, but all it did was assure him that there would be two boys walking away heartbroken today.

"Leo, I love you too."

Then they both looked to the sky, hearts racing, and breaking with every beat.

PLEASE comment what you think. I would really appreciate it.


	11. Chapter 11

She fell in love with him in the weirdest way. She thought that he liked her, a lot. Apparently not. She did things for him that she would never do for anyone else. It was strange, because she wanted to love him at first, so she let herself fall for him. First, it was a small crush. It was going out to coffee and talking about his shitty step dad, or her crappy job. It was him coming with her to the library as she studied. It was her falling in love, but him being friendly. It was just that. 

Annabeth had her hands folded together as she watched Percy. He hadn't done something like this since he was twelve. Seeing him do it now was unnerving. It was so déjà vu. But it was also so different, because this time Percy was upset. 

He handled the wooden sword with less skill than a master, but more skill than your average. He swung angrily at the dummy.  She wanted to tell him that there was no reason to be so mad, but it was kind of hard to talk to him like this. He had no gear on, he swung frightfully hard at the dummy, as if the fact that he was practicing was a side description. His green eyes had long filled and poured out tears, as they contorted his face into something extremely sad. He inhaled a large intake of breath, and continued on. Percy hadn't done this in so long, and Annabeth would have thought that Percy would have turned to something less productive. Like maybe lying his bed for a few days. Annabeth wasn't really sure if she should go, since he was so mad, and it kind of scared her, or if she should stay because she doesn't want him to hurt himself. 

And as if god heard her, and decided to be a dick, Percy gave a strong swing, and fell forward into the dummy. He slipped, and fell back, his head hitting the ground. A squeak of a sound escaped his lips.

Annabeth hopped up, worry coursing through her. 

Percy took his fists and pressed them deep into his eyes. She sat beside him, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She'd never seen him in a situation like this, crying, and heartbroken. "Percy..." 

Her heart broke. She hated seeing him like this. She hated seeing him sad, and crying over a guy who definitely deserved him, but that didn't mean she wanted him any less. She loves him. There's no changing that. She sat on the ground and let her fingers rest on his head. "Percy, I wish there was something I could do. I know it hurts, just please stop crying."

Percy sighed, and it wasn't the type of sigh where he was annoyed or angry, no. Percy was exhausted, and Annabeth could understand why. He had worked so hard. And he was so in love with this boy named Leo. And she could understand that it just sucked. It wasn't that he was even mad at Leo, because he certainly didn't seem that way. It all just sucked that he couldn't be with him, and that Leo was just amazing, and that... And that he didn't love her. 

But she shook that thought away. No, she couldn't think about that. Percy was in love with Leo, and he wasn't in love with her, and that wasn't his fault. But it hurts. It hurts bad. Not like the prick in a finger. Not like when you break a bone. But instead like there's something lodged in the bottom of your throat, and a burning sensation around your neck. And some sort of tightness in your sternum. The kind that causes you to sit in your room at the middle of the night and just think of all the rights and wrongs, and all the things you could have done, even if there was nothing. It was that kind of hurt. And she was exhausted. She was tired of being in love. She let herself become immersed in this person, this beautiful, sweet, amazing person. But she wanted out. 

"Annabeth." Percy stated, not said, definitely not, because he wasn't starting a sentence, he was just saying. But it was the saying that made it worthy, because it meant a lot of things. 

"Percy," she said, "I wish there was something..." but there was nothing she could do. How could she possibly help him? He cared about her, yes, he loved her, yes. Not in the way she wished, of course, but she knew who was. 

She knew Leo was. Leo, Leo, Leo. This guy that was better than her in every way, and it hurt. But that was okay. It was okay to hurt. She's allowed to hurt. And it sucks, yes. But its okay. "Percy," she said, her own voice exhausted as well. "Percy, its okay to hurt." 

"I know," he said brokenly. "But I hate this. I hate it so much. I hate not being able to have him. Jesus, and I don't even understand why. Why can't he be with me if he loves me back? He says he has things he has to do... But I don't believe that, even if Leo believes them himself. There has to be a better reason, because I would do anything to be with him, Annabeth. Fuck, I would do anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Kisses. Kisses are very interesting things. Leo had many kisses in his life. The millions upon millions that his mother would give him. Even with her tobacco smelling breath, and her fingers that ran through his hair, and told im he was silly... He never really cherished them. If he knew that she would be gone, he would have he would have let her kisses burn into his forehead, his hand, his cheeks. Her hugs would be imprinted into him. Her "I love you"'s would never be forgotten. But he didn't cherish them. He loved them, yes. But he didn't hold onto them like he should have. He should have hugged her more, he should have held onto more of her. He should have told her that he loved her more. 

Then there were other kisses. Kisses from girls. A lot of girls, as he tried desperately to convince himself that he was straight. Everytime he found a boy attractive, he freaked out and screamed at himself in his head "I'm straight, I'm straight, I'm straight!" he never was. He wished he could tell them that he's sorry. He just didn't like them. In fact, it wasn't even about them, it was just that he wasn't attracted to them sexually.   
Then there was kisses from boys. That always seemed to be much better. He wasn't sure why. Maybe it was how much more gentle they handled him. Maybe it was the intimate-ness that he actually payed attention to. Maybe it was just that he was attracted to them in the first place. But he didn't kiss boys very much, because he wasn't sure if that was okay. He was okay with gay people, but he didn't want to have that kind of responsibility on his shoulders, he supposed. I he were gay, and he came out to everyone, than he would have to deal with hearing the people say he was sinning. And he didn't want people to come up to him and say, "Hey, I support you!!" out of nowhere. He was still a person. He's just gay. 

Then there was that kiss from Percy. Better than any kiss he's ever had. His soft lips against Percy, rushed, and his hands in Percy's hair. His breath was taken right from his lips. Soft, soft lips, like clouds except warm. And like pillows except softer than that. Like the best thing he could imagine, but better than that. There was no real simile to project onto that kiss, because nothing fit. How could he describe that tingliness he had right behind his lips? He had no idea, but he needed a distraction. 

He decidedly went to the music store. Not the one that Percy showed him, but the one he went to for about two months before he knew Percy. A guy, and a girl worked there. The two of them meant so much to him. 

\--

"Calypso, do you know any, like kind of sad bands?"

Her head turned from stacking some CD's and grinned excitedly at Leo. "Leo, I haven't seen you in weeks, I thought you had forgotten us!!" She jogged over and gave him a slightly pissed look. Her hair had been cut short, after such a long time of it being long, it was now in a choppy-ish bob. Like Max, from Life is Strange (I swear to fuck, if you don't get that reference go play that damn game, its awesome, just saying). 

"Your hair!" Leo exclaimed. "Its all short."

Nico's voice rang over the intercom. "Any asshats in the store must cone the desk, right fucking now."

Leo grinned wide, and turned his attention to his favorite fourteen year old ever. "Nico, you look amazing as ever, how are you?"

"Why haven't you been around here in forever?" Nico said, crossing his arms, while Calypso turned her attention to an unhappy costumer. 

Leo walked over, and scratched the back of his neck nervously. He hated making Nico mad. He hated it so much. But he had been neglecting everyone but Percy for a few months. So he sighed out a breath. Not sadly, but not excited either. Just kind of there. "Nico, a lot of stuff has happened. I'm sorry."

Nico didn't buy it. He looked up at Leo from his roll chair, as he was managing the desk and sneered. "Yeah? Okay, and you don't think its been getting overwhelming here either, do you?"

"I never meant-" Nico cut him off, and his words silently died in his throat.

"You know, all Calypso talks about anymore is the new manager? That black haired girl I told you about. And I just wanted to talk to her," he said, obviously really upset. "or you. But I couldn't. Both of you were too busy finding the love of your lives and whatever, and Leo I am so fucking-" he let out a calmer, steadier breath. "I just needed to talk to someone, but no one would, because you're so busy here in your own lives."

Leo touched his friends arm. "Nico, I'm so sorry. I really am. If you want to talk about something with me, go right ahead, I'm all ears."

Nico just shook his head. "Leo, I had a relapse, and things were really really bad. But you weren't even available."

"I'm sorry." Leo looked at the ground in shame. He was such an idiot. He should have paid more attention. His heart rose to his throat. All this time on one person that he's in love with. A person that loves him back. A person that he couldn't be with because he doesn't want to get hurt. But he can't think about that right now. "Did you, uh... Um did you," he lowered his voice drastically before continuing. "did you cut again?"

Any color left in the Italian boy's pale face drained. He looked at his fingers, with finger and his coat covering most of them. "It was all really bad. I needed someone to talk to. I knew I was just going to bother people-"

Leo sighed sadly, more disappointed in himself than anything. "Oh, Nico. I'm so sorry. Why did you do that I yourself, Nico?"

Nico shifted as if embarrassed. "I had a relapse, okay? I can't control anything really when I am. All I can try to do is distract myself by talking to someone. But no one was there, so yeah."

"Well, I'll talk to you more." he too one of the sticky notes from the desk, and scribbled out his number with one of the pens. "Promise you'll call me later on tonight, okay?"

Nico promised and pocketed the note. 

"The hell are you fuckers doing?!" A Reyna with her long black hair shouted shouted at them. Her eyes turned towards Leo. "Valdez," she rolled her eyes. "are you distracting the employee's?"

"N-no ma'am." he said, feeling really put on the spot with his face red. 

Calypso walked over to the lady, her hair shifting with every movement. "Reyna, can I take a break? I've been working really really hard." she looked up at her with her big brown eyes pleadingly, and everyone but Reyna could see what was going on. 

Her tan face went really red, and nodded at the shorter girl. Calypso grinned, and hopped to wrap her arms around Reyna's neck, and spin them around. 

Nico gave a tiny smile. Like he was happy for new love. "So I didn't know Calypso liked girls." Leo mentioned. "Really surprising."

"Not to me." Nico shrugged. "Remember how her first celebrity crush was Rhianna? Yeah." 

Leo smiled, remembering when they had that sleepover at her house, and they all talked about so much stuff they all smoked marijuana, except Nico. And it was so fun. "Yeah, that was awesome. So anyways, whats her sexuality."

"Pansexual. I asked her yesterday."

They watched as Reyna and Calypso talked. And he watched as Reyna ran her fingers through the side of her hair, twisting the end. He could never see Reyna be so gentle and sweet without seeing it firsthand. The two of them were standing so close, he wouldn't have been surprised if they kissed. 

"So, uh..." Calypso muttered nervously, looking up at the other girl expectantly, as they stood close enough to Leo and Nico, that they could hear every word. "uh, I was wondering if maybe..." it was clear that she was nervous, her face bright red. Not red as if embarrassed, that kind of red where she probably didn't even know why her face was red. "Maybe you could come with me to go get some coffee later? Please?"

"Calypso, you're my girlfriend, you don't need to be scared to ask me on a date." 

"Its not a date!" she said insistently. 

Reyna leaned down and kissed her softly. "Okay, Calypso." 

Leo felt a throb of jealousy pound in his throat. He wanted to kiss Percy like he could, and do those things like he could. Why was he so fucking scared of, what was it? Commitment? Trusting? No, it was the getting hurt that terrified him so much, he couldn't love this guy the way he wanted to and it fucking sucks.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy

"So how has it been these last few months?" Mr. Rogers asked. 

Percy looked at his shoes and shrugged. "Pretty nice, I guess."

Rogers scribbled something down. "Have you and Leo been getting along well?" 

"Yes," Percy sighed, wishing he was with the boisterous Latino right that second. "Pretty well. He's a cool guy."

"Would you like to tell me about some of the things that the two of you have done together these last few months. Although I've seen you once a week, we haven't gotten around to Leo, and lately you've seemed preoccupied."

Percy's mind flashed to a few weeks ago, at night on that bridge. He remembered Leo grabbing his face, and almost desperately pushing their lips together. He remembered how his chest caught. He remembered sparks. He remembered the words that came afterwards, and the pang he felt in his chest. "I found out that I liked him, a lot. And this one time we kissed." he admitted. He looked at the ground. 

"Oh dear, that is not what I had intended."

"No, how could you think that any of this would end well?" Percy snapped. 

"Well, Percy, I was assuming that I could-"

"WELL IT BROKE MY DAMN HEART!" Percy jumped up and yelled. All of his anger was directed at this man. He couldn't be mad at Leo, even if he was for a few days. He tried not to be because Leo wasn't doing anything. He just couldn't be with him. But this Doctor. Who started it all in the first place... This was all his fault. 

The sad thing was that he knew it wasn't, but he was so angry that he had no idea how else to fix it. He needed to be angry at someone, and it felt so good to finally be mad. So he yelled. "This is your fault! I would have never fallen in love with him if it wasn't for you and your shitty way of trying to make us happy. Because you did this to me. And now it hurts." 

"Percy, please calm down." Mr. Rogers said, obviously trying to stay calm himself. "This was not my ambition."

"But I love him so much. And it just hurts so bad!" tears fell without Percy's consent and for a moment, he just sat there, sniffling, sobbing, unwilling to do anything. In the span of the month that it took for he and Leo to have that normal comfortable-ness that he had with the other boy, he didn't want to do anything. His phone activity had backed up a lot. It was still at 76% and normally around this time, it was about twenty. 

He just wanted to kiss him again, and be with him. Why is that so hard? "This sucks so bad,and i don't know what to do!"

The therapist let him angrily cry for a while. Which was different, because normally whenever he's crying their goal is to make him stop. Maybe it was because he knew that Percy needed to cry. Maybe it was just that. 

Maybe it just fucking hurts and he has no idea what to do about it. 

"Percy, I had no intention of this happening."

He knew that. He knew that stupid doctor Rogers didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it happened anyways. "I know, and I'll get over it eventually."

\--

Leo sat on Percy's bed, turning his shoulders as he played some stupid video game. It had been about a month since they both admitted their feelings, and they supposedly gotten passed it, and stay friends. 

Or that's what it looked like. But no. The truth was that Percy was devastatingly in love with Leo Valdez, and it was tearing him apart. 

Percy went to the bathroom. Because he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and Leo was in his room. It was getting to be too much. Too much, too much, too much. 

He couldn't breathe. But he could. It was too much. "Calm down." he whispered, sitting on the tiles of the bathroom floor. "Calm down." but he couldn't, and he was wheezing. Last time this happened it wasn't so sudden. 

He was standing up again, when did that happen? When did he start standing? Was he pacing? Yes. Everything was skipping, like when the TV cuts out, and takes away part of your show. He was breathing so hard and he didn't know what was happening. He placed his head in his hands and sobbed. 

He needed this to stop, he really did. Leo was a room away, and he couldn't see Percy like this. He wouldn't allow it. 

"Its okay, its okay." Percy whispered. "You're okay." after a few million more times of saying this he stopped breathing so hard. He looked at his hands, still shaky. 

So as soon as it had started, it ended. He was sitting on the floor. He pressed his head to the ground. Cold tiles. A little dirty.

"Uh. Percy? You okay?" 

It was Leo. Outside the door, where he couldn't see Percy having such a bad attack. "Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to find something." he shook himself, and looked around the bathroom to see if he could find something, anything that made it seem less like he was lying. He opened the cabinets. A razor, toothbrush, pills, etc. He could just say he was looking for tylonel. 

He walked out. "My bad, I started getting a headache, and I needed some tylonel."

Leo laughed. He then took Percy's hand, and took him to Percy's room. "I love your house so much."

Percy was still out of breath. He felt like he was sweating, but there was nothing on his skin. "Oh yeah, me too."

"Except Gabe. I'm so fucking glad he's normally out with his druggie friends, though."

Percy lifted his head a small bit, able to breathe just a bit better. "Yeah."

"You sure you're okay?" Leo had turned and looked at him. 

Suddenly everything was just shitty and bad, and fucking-

Before he could finish his thought process, before he could think about what he was doing. He had kissed Leo Valdez. 

At first he started to pull away, and want to apologize, but Leo took his face, and kissed him back, making Percy's head lean down the tiniest bit so he didn't have to stand on his toes. 

Percy directed his hand on the small of his waist, and breathed in his chocolate, sawdust scent. His lips tasted like cigarettes and the cookies his mom made earlier. It was somehow all the best combinations. Leo tangled his fingers in Percy's hair, messing it up, and he didn't even care. He couldn't even think about any of that. Percy tilted his head, and kissed him better. Leo pulled back for air, panting and breathing hard. So Percy kissed his neck, not quite sure what he was doing, but he needed Leo Valdez. 

"Percy, wait." Leo pushed him back. 

Percy realized his mistake. Leo was pushed against the wall, his face red, and his hair a mess. God, he was beautiful. "Oh crap. I'm sorry." 

Leo took a steady breath. "Its okay, just sit down."

Percy felt like he was going to get the lecture of a lifetime.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy put his hand on Leo's waist, and squeezed while Leo let them kiss. He let himself drown his fingers in Percy's hair. Leo let their lips connect and their bodies move together even though he thought he would regret it later. 

Then Percy tilted back Leo's head, and had him against the wall. And Leo was very okay with it. Percy tasted like the cookies earlier, and something else. He felt that hand trail down his back, and he wasn't even sure Percy realized what he was doing. Leo urged him closer. 

Leo needed to pull away for air, though, and took a long steady breathe, which turned shaky once Percy kissed down his neck. But this was too far, too fast. And so Leo made him stop. His brain was screaming, his skin was tingling. He was blushing like a motherfucker. 

"So, uh, I'm sorry." Percy apologized. He was looking at the ground with his green eyes, as he tugged nervously at his fingers. 

"Its fine..." Leo was looking him in the eyes, his heart pounding. "Percy, I love you." he breathed. He had forgotten everything holding him back. 

"Leo-" Percy took his hands. "We need to make a decision. Are we going to be together or not?" he looked sad and exhausted. "Because this is too much, us dancing around each other. Its too stressful, and I want to be with you. I really really want to." he let go of one of Leo's hands, and ran his fingers through his hair. "God, I love you, but I need something concrete. I need to know what we want to be."

Leo felt like it was all laying on his shoulders. He wanted to be with Percy. Obviously, but his mom... Or was that just an excuse? Was it really about his mom? No, of course it wasn't. It was because Leo was scared. He was scared of being hurt again. That was what it was. It was just an excuse because Leo was a fucking coward. Because Percy could break his heart. He didn't want someone to leave him again. This is selfish as hell. But, he also couldn't ignore it. He was scared of that. 

"Come on, Leo you can't just sit there in silence." Percy jerked him out of his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry." he looked Percy in those green eyes, that made his heart jump. "I think we can." he thinks, he thinks, he thinks. Percy's face lit up, like it was the best day of his life. "But you have to promise me something." it was unfair to ask anything of Percy, honestly. He had to. Leo took his hand out of Percy's. Immediately missing the contact. "Promise me that you'll never willingly hurt me."

Percy kissed his cheek, which made him jump. "Absolutely."

Leo pulled away. "Say it all, and mean it."

"I, Percy Jackson, promise on my life that I will never willingly hurt you." 

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Leo let out a relieved breath. "Good." 

Percy nervously traced his fingertips on the inside of his forearm. "Leo, I love you, okay?"

"I love you too." Leo leaned forward, anxious, and pressed his lips to Percy's tender, and passionate. His breath caught, and his chest rose. It was for a second. Then it had ended, but it felt like everything. It was eager and passionate, and the most amazing thing, honestly. 

"Leo, if you had any idea what your kisses did to me."

Leo pushed his face in the crook of Percy's neck, embarrassed. He couldn't stop smiling. "I know."

"Ooh, is Leo nervous." Percy laughed and poked Leo's sides.

"Shut up!" Leo blushed harder, scooting away. "Screw you."

"You would." Percy winked. 

Leo's face got even redder. "Percy Jackson!"

"Just saying." his shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. His goofy smile, and his nervous eyes.

He was just as nervous as Leo. "And I never said I wouldn't." the Latino ran his fingers through Percy's hair, grinning mischievously and drumming his fingers on Percy's jacket. 

Percy's face turned red as a tomato. "Leo, I-"

Sally walked in. Leo had an arm wrapped around Percy's neck, one in his hair. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, both red. Their hair was an absolute mess. Percy had his hand on Leo's waist, squeezing softly. 

It didn't take Sherlock to think of what sally was thinking. "Boys!" she snapped. 

Leo flinched back, his stomach dropping. He hoped to hell and back she would kick him out. He screwed up. She was going to get so fucking mad at them because she thought they were about to... And its not like they weren't kissing a few seconds ago! He was so scared. 

"Remember to lock the door. And Percy, look at this room. Your boyfriend can't sleep in a room this. Pick it up. Is that the pizza from last week?! Percy!" she pointed at it skeptically.

Percy laughed and wrung his hands nervously. "Yeah, yeah. Mom, we weren't doing anything. Chill out." Leo felt elated.

"If you were to, then remember, condoms, and lock the door." 

Leo blushed even harder, but it didn't effect Percy. He just laughed and nodded. Sally went to go do something else. "Remember to clean this room. And be safe!"

"I promise!" Percy called. Then he turned back to Leo and smiled really big. "God, I'm so fucking happy right now."

Leo's heart burst in his chest. "Me too." and he wasn't lying. He hadn't been this happy in forever. Percy took his hand and looked in his eyes. 

"I love you." 

Leo led him off the bed and onto the floor. He took his other hand and swiveled around. "I love you too!" the "dancing" they were doing was horrible, but the best thing ever. Leo pushed his face back in the crook of Percy's neck. For once he wasn't afraid. For once, he felt alive. 

For once, he could breathe. 

"I love you, Percy Jackson."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for not updating quickly. My mental health hasn't been the best honestly. Its just. Hello depression, getting bad again. Yeah it sucks.

"Percy, this van is actually horrible." he pushed out his hand, "Wrench." and continued to work.

"Mom just said it wouldn't start. I'm sorry." he stood next to him, looking at the car parts with confusion. "And I know you probably have just as much of an idea on what to do as me. I really hope that we don't have to take it into an actual shop, Smelly Gabe always gets really passed when something goes wrong."

Leo looked at him. His black hair, his green eyes. Pale, unmarked skin except for a small bruise on his chin from Gabe. He was taller than Leo, just a bit. Which was pretty unsurprising. He was wearing a turquoise shirt that brought out his eyes. 

Leo stood a little taller, and lifted his feet so that he was on his toes. Leo kissed him, right on his lips. "I've got it, Percy."

Percy looked down at him, his lips tugged at a smile. "Yeah, okay." 

Leo looked away, smiling a little, but trying not to for some reason. He popped down the hood. "How about you try starting it. Percy nodded, and got in the car. 

Leo heard a revving, but it didn't sound like it was working quite yet. Then Percy tried again, and it did. 

"Leo! You're a miracle!"

Leo felt heat rise to his cheeks, letting that smile unfurl on his lips. "Don't you mean I'm a miracle worker, Perce?"

Percy got out of the car and walked over. Leo had his arms folded as he leaned against the car. "Did I fucking stutter?"

"Jesus, you're such a dork." Leo laughed. 

"Nerd." Percy pushed his face into Leo's shoulder. 

Leo hummed in satisfaction. He was happy. Finally. Out of all the drugs, and people, and everything else in the world, this was what made him want to live his life. His arms around Percy's neck, and his hand on his waist as they intertwined. "I love you." he muttered.

Percy chuckled a little, and Leo could feel his warm breath on his neck. "I love you too, Leo Valdez." he tilted his head and caught Leo's lips. 

I love you. He thought as he deepened the kiss. Don't leave me, I need you. His heart was beating fast. Percy's kisses did something to him. Something that no one else could do.

"I love you." Percy whispered, as he held Leo's waist, and kissed him again, catching his lips once more. 

Leo pushed his hands into Percy's hair. His lips were warm, and a little salty. His mouth tasted like something he couldn't describe. He felt saliva on the edge of his mouth, but he didn't care. He was here, he was alive, and for once he was glad he was. 

Percy got Leo onto the hood of the car, his legs still hanging off, and his heart pounding. Percy kissed his neck, then bit him softly, making a shiver race through his body. "Percy..." he breathed.

Percy sucked and kissed. "I love you." he caught Leo's lips again, and bit his bottom lip. Leo tugged on his hair. He felt Percy squeezing on his thigh. He put a hand on the hood of the car to brace himself. 

"I love-" he smashed his lips to Leo's again, and pressed his hand a little under his shirt. He felt Percy touch him just under his clothes, the heat trickling across his body. He took off Leo's jacket for him, and Leo grabbed his shirt, and shoved their lips together. Percy's mouth was warm and their bodies moving together made Leo lose his mind. Percy bit his lip again, pulling Leo closer almost desperately. He kissed Leo's jawline, then his neck, sucking lower to his collarbone. He found just the right spot, and sucked there, as he touched Leo's chest. "Percy..."

His other hand squeezed on Leo's thigh again, higher. "No, Percy." Percy removed his hand, and kissed his neck again. "Stop." Leo muttered.

"Okay, okay." he breathed against Leo's lips.

Then they locked eyes. Leo was breathing hard, and his cheeks were flushed. He smirked. "Got a little excited there, Jackson."

Percy laid his head on Leo's shoulder again, smiling. "Shut up, Valdez."

Leo traced lines on Percy's back. A gust of wind blew into the garage. It was a friend of Leo's place, that was closed, but said Leo could use. The floors we concrete and the AC was always on high. 

"Its freezing." Leo mentioned.

"You seemed pretty warm a second ago."

Leo's face got even hotter. The tips of his ears burned. "Fuck you, Jackson."

"It'll happen one day." Percy nuzzle his nose into Leo's curls, and messed with he bouncy coils.   
Leo looked up at him, a snarky grin on his face. "In your dreams." 

Percy smirked, sassy as ever. "Im getting closer and closer everyday day, Valdez."

Leo giggled quietly. "Yeah, okay."

"Eventually."

\--

"Leo Valdez!" Calypso laughed. "What is that, on your neck?!"

Piper grabbed him by the collar, and inspected the hickey closely. 

"Ooh, Leo's getting it." Jason taunted. 

"Shut up!" Leo blushed massively. "Geez, we didn't even like... Uh."

"Ew, Valdez, I Dont want to hear about your sex life." Calypso wrinkled her nose. Reyna narrowed her eyes.

She eyed Leo. "Just remember to be safe."

"Reyna!" Leo whined. "And Calypso, short hair isn't exactly helping to cover anything on your jaw."

Calypso shrugged. "Its not that short."

"Thats not the point, Sunshine."

Reyna shot him an ice cold glare. Leo swallowed hard. 

"Let him be." Nico intervened before Reyna could kill him with a look. She scared Leo shitless, with her sharp makeup, and her dominating personality. She was awesome. 

"Don't worry, I'm gay, Rey." he jumped onto the counter and popped a cigarette in his mouth. 

"Oh, no." Reyna snatched it from his lips. 

"What?! But I always smoke in here."

She glared at Calypso and Nico. "Not anymore, you don't." Nico flipped her off. Calypso stuck out her tongue.

Leo shrugged. "Does your boyfriend know you do that shit?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he shifted uncomfortably. "He's not exactly cool with it."

Calypso watched Reyna as she gave it back to him. "You should listen to him."

"My life, my choice." he put it back and swung his feet. 

"Ooh, Leo Valdez is sooooo hardcore, right?" Piper teased.

He laid down in the counter, putting his hands behind his head. His heart was still thumping from Percy's touches. "Guys, I just love him so much."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is an excuse to show more of the lgbt community. No I'm not ashamed. Lol

Percy

He stayed up the entire night with Leo. Percy didn't do much besides sit there on his phone, or watch Leo furtively try to find his mothers murderer. With everything that's been happening he hasn't had much time to work on it. Percy didn't know if this was healthy. 

He watched as Leo took a stack of papers and frustratedly threw them across the floor. "Ugh! Fuck this!" he sank down, and placed his face in his hands. "I have so many leads, but nothing is enough to pinpoint anyone specifically."

Percy sat next to him. "Hey, are you okay?" he calmed his voice, and rubbed his back softly. 

"No," He admitted. "I just want the person who fucked up everything to get what they deserve!" Percy trailed his fingers against his back, eying the younger boy hesitantly. "I'm missing something. I've got to be. I owe it to her to did out what happened."

Percy took his hand. "Leo, can you look at me?" he tilted his head just a bit so that their eyes could lock. "You don't owe anyone anything. You want to find your mom's murderer, that's fine." Percy took the other hand, not missing a beat. "But I will not stand idly by as the love of my life tears himself apart over this. Leo Valdez, its okay. You can figure it out. Just breathe." 

Leo let out a frustrated sigh. He took his hands back, and ran his fingers through his hair. "This is really really hard. I'm only fifteen, and I just want to do it, okay?"

Percy felt a jab at his heart. He knew that Leo wanted to do this, but he needed to just sit and think, away from the papers. "I know." he ran his fingers through Leo's curls. "Just calm down. Its better to think when you're calm, clearer." he lent over and kissed the curls. 

Leo took a deep breath, and looked up at the ceiling. His hands relaxed in his lap. With the smaller person's soft curls across his face, his soft hands strewn to his lap like leaves, his small breaths escaping his lips, his body deflating from his troubles. Leo Valdez would always seem to be the image of beauty. "Okay."

"You can do it. You're Leo Valdez."

"I don't know what the entitlement of my name has to do with this." Leo admitted.

Percy took his hand and pressed it to his lips softly, gently. "It has everything to do with it." although it didn't exactly have much. It was just the fact that it represented Leo Valdez in a whole. The name Leo Valdez felt like magic on his tongue. 

"You really think I can do it?" the lamp shone on his black hair, catching in his big, brown eyes that made a breath rise from Percy's chest and traveled to his heart. He felt as though Leo's presence made him burst at the seams. 

"I can't imagine thinking you couldn't." the words weren't even on purpose, but more of a natural reaction. 

Leo smiled, pressed Percy's hand to his cheek as if it were something important. "I love having your reassurance." the warmth of Leo's cheek against Percy's hand made his heart hammer in his chest for a reason unknown. 

Percy Jackson felt himself fall a bit more in love with him. 

Leo's eyes trailed on the ground. "And as much as I would would love hearing it a million more times, I have to get to work."

A sigh protruded from his lips, and he smiled at the younger boy. "Don't worry, you can do it."

\--

Later on the Sunday of that morning Percy heard a knock on the window. 

Tap, tap.

Leo hadn't stirred.  His hair was strewn on the floor curled into a ball, sleeping soundly with a red mechanical pencil in his left hand. Was Leo left handed? Percy instantly wondered. But then he quietly laughed at himself, Leo Valdez may be filled with wonders, but now may not be the time to recollect onto them. 

Tap, tap, tap.

Percy shifted and woke Leo. "Hey, Sherlock, I think someone's at your window."

"What?"Leo sat up his jacket falling from his shoulder. "Its probably just Jason, can you put my notebook on the dresser. No, the other one. Thank you." he stood with his long legs, and walked to the window. He unmatched it, and pushed it open, having a gust of wind and a trickling of snowflakes burst through. "Come on in."

Jason fell into the room. His shirt was covered in dirt, probably from mud. Leo obviously didn't like that. "Percy, do you have a shirt?"

Percy reached over to his bag, grabbed one, and tossed it to Jason. His eyes were bloodshot, and his nose was runny. He kept hiccuping and sniffling. "What's wrong?" Percy asked. 

"My mom." Jason wiped at his eyes. "She kept calling me a fucking tranny and ugh!" tears trickled down his face. 

"I've told you not to listen to her. Have you told Thalia?" Leo asked gently. Jason took off his shirt, and Percy saw his binder. For a second he was completely baffled. Jason Grace was transgender. The one Percy had heard so much about, Thalia's little brother. Was that why she was so overprotective of him. Percy only knew her because her and Annabeth were good friends. 

"N-no. She shouldn't have to worry about me." 

"Its okay, Jason. Your mom sounds like a bitch." Percy voiced. He was scared he said the wrong thing, but he hardly cared. You should never make fun of someone for something theybcant control. That definitely includes gender. "I'm sorry if that sounds rude, but you should have the choice to do whatever you want with your body."

"I'm glad we're all in agreement." Leo stated bashfully. He looked up at Jason. "Your mom is a transphobic druggie and I hate her."

"I don't wanna go back home." Jason laughed a little through his tears. 

Percy felt bad that he couldn't have Jason because of Gabe, and he hated that he couldn't help. 

Leo hugged his friend, and although it was obvious that Leo wasn't comfortable with it it was obvious that Jason needed it. Percy smiled at his boyfriend. 

And when Jason finally had to leave because he had a curfew, Percy looked at Leo with a wide grin on his face. 

"What's that look for?" Leo folded his arms over his chest and smirked up at him.  

"I'm just completely in love with you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much that I'm honestly embarrassed tbh

Leo drummed his fingers on the moniter as he worked. He waited as something printed. 

"Leo, I wanna smoke or something. I've got loads of pills in my bag." Nico sighed aggravatedly. Leo has been working on this ever since Nico had come over. 

"Nico, I'm really sorry," he took out some scissors and cut out something from the newly printed piece of paper. "But I have to do this"

Nico honestly didn't care. He wanted to get high. He didn't care that Leo seemed frustrated and thought that whatever he was doing was so much more important, because nico wanted to get high. He wanted to forget about his depression and everything that came with it. He wanted to forget about how in love he was with Leo because it hurt just a little too much. But he watched Leo pin the picture of some guy onto the wall. He seemed really dedicated to this. They could do drugs another time. Right now he should just enjoy Leo's company. 

"How's your sister?" Leo asked, referring to Hazel. 

"Awesome." Nico reached in Leo's pocket and pulled out the pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and held out his hand for a lighter. "Like seriously, I love her more than anything." He might love Leo around the same amount, but who needed to know that?

Leo laughed a little under his breath, and handed him the lighter before write down something in his notebook. "She's pretty awesome, I've gotta say." his fingers pushed through his curls that looked like springs. 

"Her and Frank are doing well." Leo's house was cold and Nico snuggled into his jacket. "Didn't you used to have a thing for Frank before they got together?" Why was he bringing this up? He was only hurting himself. 

Leo grimaced. "Jesus, lets not bring that up."

Nico poked his side. "Yeah? Remember when you wanted to hit that?" Leo grinned at Nico, before pushing him on his bony shoulder. 

"Would you believe I did."  

Nico gave him a sideways glance. "No you didn't."

Leo snickered. "Oh yes I did before they got together. And then I met Percy."

"Gross!"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Don't be a twelve year old you dork. Its just sex."

"I just don't like the thought of you and my sister's boyfriend fucking." Nico handed him the pack of cigarettes, momentarily forgetting he had it. He also didn't like thinking of Leo fucking anyone. Or kissing anyone for that matter. 

"Aw, is Nico still a baby?"

Nico felt his ears heat up. "Shut up, you whore."

Leo pretended to be hurt. He grabbed his chest and splashed on a fake-wounded face. "Rude, you virgin. I haven't even had sex with Percy yet, would you believe."

A shrug fell upon his shoulders. "Whatever."

Leo scrapped a piece of paper and started writing on a new one. He circled something and then drew a line. 

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing." Nico admitted. He let his eyes scour over the contents of Leo's work. "So how's school going?" 

"I have a B."

Nico's eyes widened. "What?

Leo hasn't had a B in a while. And they'd known each other for a very long time. Leo, when he was thirteen and angry at the world. When he was eleven and empty. Full of nothing. When he was fourteen with his obvious emo-ness. Black hair, black nails, earrings that he still wore on occasion. And that mischevious grin that spread across his lips and desired trouble. He liked it when Leo was that way because they were more alike in style.

He liked Leo now too. Even with his shorter hair and upbeat personality that made his heart thump in his chest. And now Leo Valdez with a bubbly nature and happiness that only Nico knew was fake. And that still troublemaking attitude. 

He was a changing person. 

Nicos phone rang out. 

"Seriously?" Leo said, handing it to him. "Just that normal ringtone, you piece of white bread."

Nico laughed a little under his breathe and grabbed it. 

"Um, hello? Is this Nico?"

Nico listened to the sound of a middle aged woman's voice. It was kind and soft. "Yeah, this is him." his heart pounded in his chest. He didn't know why, but this call sounded really important.  

"Oh, good. Sweetheart, Percy couldn't get a hold of Leo and-"

Nico rolled his eyes. Of course it wasn't for him. 

"We found Leo's dad."

Nico felt his breath thin out. 

He locked eyes with Leo, who couldn't hear a peep from the phone. The edges if his eyelids felt stretched with his widening. When he opened his mouth his couldn't breathe. Leo hated his dad for leaving him and his mother. He told Nico more times than he could count how hard he would punch him in the face. 

Leo seemed to recognize the obvious surprise on Nico's face. "What is it?"

"Um, I- well-"  he felt as though his throat kept cutting him off. 

Leo gestured for him to say it. He felt heat rise to his face as they locked eyes. Black against brown. 

He swallowed hard. "Percy and his mom found your dad."

Leo laughed. "Jesus, you've gotta be kidding me."

He shook his head. And Leo's smile dropped. 

\--

Leo opened the door to the Jackson household. He looked Percy straight in the eyes and said, "What the actual fuck."

Percy walked over and kissed his forehead. "We didn't mean to, I promise."

Leo almost didn't care. He felt betrayed. He had no intentions of ever hearing about that asshole ever again. "Percy, I hate him so much. So much. He left us when I was little and we needed him most. I swear-!"

Percy grabbed his waist and kissed him. Leo felt heat rise to his cheeks. He pushed Percy away. He couldn't have him distract him from the task at hand. Things couldn't just be fixed with a fucking kiss. "What the fuck?!" Leo gasped out. "Percy Jackson I am under so much fucking stress." tears fell down his face like rain droplets and he couldn't stop them. "You can't just- ugh!"

"I'm sorry, Leo but I don't know what to do." Percy ran his fingers through his hair. "He messaged my mom out of no where. Apparently they used to be childhood friends. He saw that one picture of me and you on her page and said he wanted to see you."

"Hey!" Nico said. Leo momentarily forgot he was there. He walked straight up to Percy, and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He slammed his back into the wall. "You fucking prick. You're screwing up everything. It was all fine until you started bullshit."

Let it be said that Nico di Angelo is very scary. His black jacket, with his hood up, and his teeth grit. He looked like he was going to murder Percy Jackson happily and get away with it. And Percy look honestly terrified. Nico looked at him from beneath his black hair with his piercing dark eyes. 

Leo put a hand on his shoulder and felt him unstiffen. "Its okay, Nic."

Nico let him go. And glared at him from under his hood. 

"I-uh," Percy scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for making you mad."

Leo took a deep breath. The real question was: does he want to see his dad? Did he even want to talk to him? 

Percy smiled and took Leo's hand. Nico gave him his most reassuring look. "Leo, we support you completely." Nico stated. 

Either way he wanted to talk to him anyways to get information on his mom. But that's all it would be. He didn't want to get his own emotions tied up into it. He needed to find his mother's murderer and that's all it was. 

He just didn't know if he could. He was going to say he would anyways. "Okay, I'll see him. And I'm going to go over there so that I can leave if we need to."

"We're going with you too, you know that, right?" Percy kissed the palm of his hand. 

Nico visibly looked away. "I'm going too." 

Leo grinned big and proud. "Thanks so much!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than usual. :/

It took quite a bit of convincing, but his mom let him use the van. Leo nearly tackled her in a hug when she said yes. "Thank you so so much, Sally. I swear, you're a life saver."

Nico had a bit of a hard time convincing Hazel, but his adoptive mom couldn't seem to care less. 

"Here, put this in the trunk." he shoved an army green bag into Percy's arms hard enough to show he still wasn't friendly with him. It honestly kind of hurt because he knew that Nico and Leo were good friends. 

Leo just laughed at it and told Percy that it was okay. In private, he had already explained that Nico had some anger management problems and hardcore clinical depression. Well, Percy knew Nico was pretty hardcore. He wasn't sure that he understood depression all that well, but he knew that it made people unhappy. 

"So I'm the only one here who has a license and actually knows how to drive, right?" Percy said as he shut the trunk. 

Leo drummed his fingers against the hood of the van. "Well, I know how to drive but I'm not legal."

Percy let his eyes travel to Nico who sneered at him. "Unimportant. There's a million subways in New York."

"True." Leo giggled a little. It almost made Percy jealous that they were so comfortable with each other. "Your mom definitely told him we were coming, right?"

Percy opened the front door and got in. "Yeah, and he definitely said it was cool."

Nico scoffed. "From here to Florida. Why does he live in fucking Florida?" he got in one of the back seats. 

"I told you he's an asshole. Where else would he live?" Leo got in the passenger seat and shut the door. He gripped the dashboard. He was so obviously nervous that it made Percy want to lean across the seat and kiss his brains out. 

"Hey," Percy took his hand. His heart beat a little bit faster when Leo with his big beautiful eyes stared back at him. "You don't have to do this, okay? If you're not ready or something then that's completely okay."

Leo smiled and looked away onto the ground. "I have to. I want to because I need to ask him face to face about everything. I need information." Percy smiled, proud as hell of his boyfriend. 

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely." Leo squeezed his hand back. 

Percy made a motion to kiss him, and Leo pulled away silently shaking his head. He glanced over at Nico, who was in a black coat, with his sleeves rolled up so his forearms were visible with a smudge of something on them and his hood was on his head. His hair was in his face, and he seemed to be giving the outside window the dirtiest look. With his brooding demeanor and angry attitude, he sort of wondered how he and Leo became friends in the first place. 

Leo had a more or less happy personality and snarky jokes. Meanwhile, Nico was an emo rocker looking kind of guy who seemed like he could throw you off a building, no second thoughts, no regrets. 

Maybe Leo just wasn't comfortable with this kind of public display of affection. 

"Okay." Percy sighed, unhappy that he didn't get to kiss Leo. 

He looked back at the latino again and instead saw a black converse shoe. Nico decided to elevate his leg onto Percy's seat. The green eyed boy just started the stupid car and started down the road. 

\-- 

It was freezing. It was around noon, concluding they'd been driving for about three hours and Percy was not happy. He despised being on the road this long, it was a miracle that it hadn't started snowing yet.  

Leo shivered adorably.  Percy tried a million times but the heater in his mom's car was broken. Stupid, cheap son of a-

Percy made a left turn and sighed audibly. He was just grumpy. Tonight they could crash at a hotel. His mom had saved and stolen (from Smelly Gabe) enough money from have for the trip and back. Enough so they still had that fund for getting a new house,away from Gabe next year. 

Leo curled his knees up to his chest and continued shivering. "You okay?" Percy wondered aloud. 

Leo smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Nico pressed his finger against Leo's shoulder. "Hey, you can have my coat if you want, like-"

"I'm good, thanks. We're stopping soon for gas anyways." 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever you say."

Percy was so busy watching them intently, jealously that he almost missed a red light. He jerked them hard into a stop. Since Nico wasn't wearing a seat belt he crashed right into Percy's seat. 

"What the fuck?" The younger boy growled angrily. "Can you drive right?"

Percy stammered for his words. "I-uh, I'm really sorry. I was just distracted and-"

"Well, keep your eyes on the damn road." Nico spat his words at Percy, and Percy felt his heart crumble a little. Why couldn't this guy just chill out? Did he have to be so mad?

"Nico, don't you think you should have had your seat belt on?" Leo looked up at his friend with a hand on his arm. 

Nico visibly relaxed and sunk back into his seat. "Yeah, okay."

Percy tried to just think in his head that that was completely friendly. No reason to be jealous. Why would he be? Was he? No, he was Percy Jackson and he recognized that Leo was allowed to touch other people. His fingers dug into the steering wheel as he stopped at a gas station.  

Nico was the first to hop out and stretch his legs. He pulled at his arms and stretched them out. "I'm going to put some gas in this van, okay?" Percy obliged and handed him some cash. 

Leo told them he was going to use the restroom. Percy decided to handle the snacks and drinks. He went inside the gas station and bought trail mix, chips, sweet tea, a Mt. Dew, and some Coke. 

He then went into the bathroom where Leo was. Leo was washing his hands, and smiled when he saw Percy. 

Percy set the bag of contents down by the door and locked eyes with Leo. "Is this gonna be like one of those dumb movies and you fuck me in the bathroom?" Leo asked. "Because the first time I'm having sex with you is not going to be in an almost empty gas station."

Percy laughed and walked up to him. He took his hands and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm much classier than that, Valdez." Leo's hands were cold and his breath smelled like cigarettes. 

Leo hummed in agreement. "But just classy enough to make out in here, right?"

Percy answered with the locking of their lips that he had so anticipated. He breathed in Leo's amazing, personal scent. He grabbed Leo by the hips and pushed him into the wall. Leo giggled into the kiss. He loved the way it came so naturally to him now. He felt hands travel into his scalp, tugging lightly at his dark hair. Leo tasted just the same as always. Percy's heart continued to pound in his ribcage. He felt Leo's hand grip onto his shoulder as Percy tilted his head to kiss him better. His plump lips were soft as ever, with some chapstick on them. They were the teeniest bit cold, but Leos mouth felt like an oven. 

Leo kissed him back with the same force. He could feel Leo standing on his toes. That was definitely adorable. He loved being taller than his boyfriend, knowing that he could tease him about it later on when they were completely alone. Their heat coated Percy's cheeks. Leo's hands wouldn't stop moving from his shoulders to his hair again. He knew with the way he was gripping Leos hips that they would leave bruises later that day. Leo reached up with his mouth and softly bit his lip, his teeth dipping right in the best place, leaving Percy breathless. He felt his soft laugh against his lips and Percy had to pull away. He tucked his head into the crook of Leo's shoulder. 

Leo hummed again, affirmitavely. "I love you."

Percy's lips still tingled. "I love you too, but we've gotta go unless we want Nico to be even more pissed than he already is we've got to head back."

Leo laughed a little. His cheeks were rosy, and he looked absolutely stunning with his dark lashes looking as soft and beautiful as ever. Percy ran some fingers through Leos hair, massaging his head. The shorter boy leaned into the touch. 

"I have a question." Percy announced. 

"What is it?"

Percy fumbled for words that didn't seem rude. "What's Nico's purpose in going with us?"

Leo furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away from Percy. "Moral support. Look, I know he takes a while to get used to, and he obviously dislikes you already, but if you're nice to him, he'll be nice to you. Eventually."

"I'm your boyfriend, don't I have moral support covered?" Percy felt kind of downgraded and annoyed.  He took his hand and smiled. "I've got you. So I don't see why we need some emo kid to give you anymore moral support than what I've given you."

"Because Nico is different. He's a really good friend, okay? And if you've got a problem then I think you're just gonna have to deal with it." Leo pulled his hand away. 

Percy sighed, frustrated. He looked at Leo again. The florescent lights of the bathroom glowed onto him. His plump lips were pulled tuat in aggravation. His eyes, don't get Percy started on those chocolate brown eyes that made Percy warm from the inside out, and screamed home. Leo's beautiful curls were a mess. His shirt and army jacket that he got from the trunk were messed to all hell and back. "I'm sorry. He's your friend and I should respect that more."

Leo took Percy's hand again. "Thank you." he smiled up at him. 

Percy kissed his boyfriend's forehead and walked over to grab the bag of contents. The went outside and started back on the road.


	19. Chapter 19

The hotel room was cold. In midst of December this was to be expected. Yet the warmth of the blankets and Percy next to him made him feel like he was in a cocoon. 

Unfortunately it was only allowed two people per bed, and they couldn't afford two beds, so Nico volunteered to sleeping outside. And if Leo squinted his eyes he could see the gothic boy inside the car, with a flashlight and a cigarette. He must be freezing in there. Leo nearly went out there himself to at least keep him company, but Percy reminded him that there would be no reassurance in letting more people than need be be cold. 

Leo nuzzled into the hollow of Percy's shoulder, breathing in his scent. He couldn't remember his dream, but it filled him with dread, and made him scared for some reason. His heartbeat was erratic and he was suddenly very aware of his own mortality. It invaded his ears and his fingertips and smashed against his throat. He felt as though his heartbeat was a tangible thing, as it filled his body and squeezed him against the blankets. The dark held itself against Leo's eyes. He was afraid to close his eyes.  

He had definitely had a bad dream. His brain contintued to pester him relentlessly, that heartbeat screamed that one day he was going to die. That was a fact. One day he would be dead, and he would know what came after death. He didn't want to know. 

He was terrified and vulnerable. All of the dark corners and edges of the room came at him and seemed to taunt him. 

He knew it was stupid, and it was obvious that he would regret it minites afterwards, but he needed someone to endure this with him. "Percy." he whispered. He shook his boyfriend's shoulder. When he didn't wake up immediately Leo felt even more powerless. "Percy! Percy wake up!" he whispered his words, scared to even make a sound. He shook his shoulder a bit more vigorously and Percy eventually awoke. 

"Wha?" his eyes slowly opened. Leo was sitting on top of him, his legs at either side of his hips. His hands drummed against Percy's bare chest. 

"I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream."

Percy sat up, almost hitting their heads together. "How bad?" he reached over and turned on the lamp.

"Well," Leo glanced over at the warm glow of the lampshade, thankful it was there. "I don't remember it, but I know it was bad, and you know that feeling you get when you wake up from a nightmare?"

"Yeah. That's what happened?" Leo looked into Percy's green eyes. He was shirtless and he could see the traces of his muscles. He realized that he was practically sitting in his lap. His face flushed. 

"Y-yeah."

Percy pushed his fingers into Leo's hair. "I'm sorry." he looked tired with his hair everywhere, and it growing out just a bit. 

"I'm sorry for waking you, I know its dumb." Leo suddenly felt really self conscious. 

Percy snuggled into Leo's neck, his hands on his sweater. "No, its not. Feel free to talk to me about anything at anytime."

Leo wrapped his arms around Percy's neck. "But you're driving tomorrow and-"

Percy kissed his words away. "It doesn't matter. I love you and I'm completely willing to wake up in the middle of the night to hear you talk."

Leo smiled at that. He played with Percy's hair, knowing that he loved that. The older boy traced circles on Leo's thighs. Percy smiled back. 

"You dork." Leo sighed, pressing their foreheads together. 

Percy chuckled under his breath. "Nerd."

Leo shut his eyes, happy to be embracing his lover so close. Heartbeat against heartbeat. Skin against skin. He no longer felt so vulnerable. Although Percy was under him before, it felt as though he was actually there when he could feel his hand on Leo's waist, and his words piling against his lips. 

"How do you literally look amazing? You just woke up." Percy complimented in a low voice. 

Leo traced shapes onto Percy's collarbone with his thumb. "Its a gift." he sighed dramatically. "But the same could be said for you."

Percy kissed him again. And if Percy knew what those kisses did to him. He giggled against it when Percy flipped them over, and the latino was under Percy. Hands pressed underneath Leo's sweater. He felt hot fingers trail against his bodies. 

Percy broke away to press his lips against Leo's neck. He laughed. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"  the bed was soft underneath his back. He felt dazed with happiness and it was almost ridiculous how the situation was. "You're the one who has to drive in the morning."

Percy lifted the sweater up so that he could kiss Leo's stomache, littered with scars. "Can't we mess around a little? I'll be happy to drink one of those five hour energy drinks if you want?"

Leo's breath caught when Percy nipped at his tan skin. He traced the hem of his boxers. He felt a wet kiss on his hip. 

Leo pushed him away softly. "No actual sex, okay?" Not yet, I have to be sure.

Percy sighed frustratedly yet playfully. "Okay, but that leaves room for so much more stuff!"

\--

Leo almost tackled Nico in a hug. "I was so worried about you!" Leo grinned, happy that he wasn't frozen to death. 

"Get off, you weirdo." Nico said as pushed Leo away. The normal reaction from him. The younger boy rolled his eyes and muttered something about how Leo should remember his personal space. "Lets hit the road again."

"Of course, 17 hours driving, from New York to Florida." Percy was smiling. He seemed to be in a much better mood than the day before. Leo thought it was almost childish. 

He stared down the road. All of a sudden the reality of the situation dawned on him. It hit him like a truck, with the realization that he was going to see his father again. He would have to say things. He was completely terrified. 

He felt a hand wrap around his own. Nico was already getting in the back seat, smoking a cigarette. He looked up into green eyes. "Leo, its okay. I know all of this is crazy, but its gonna be okay."

Leo sighed loudly. "You're optimistic today." he laughed. "Good mood?"

"Good orgasms." Percy stated, winking at Leo. 

He felt his face turn a deep shade of crimson. Snow started to fall, reminding him that they were on winter break, and had a very tight schedule. "Fuck off." 

He pushed Percy away and stalked off towards the car. "I'll be there in a second, I'm gonna get some stuff from the gas station first."

Leo stepped into the car, sighing in relief. He felt his sternum relax, making even the act of breathing almost tiresome. 

"Leo, you okay?" Nico looked at him with those dark circles under his eyes. They were red and puffy. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. Black like a tv screen after it shuts off, the same color replicating in his hair. Curls that weren't quite as curly as Leo's own. 

"I'm fine." he lied. He disliked lying to Nico especially. He didn't deserve it. Yet he also didn't need to hear about how stupidly stressed out Leo was. "What about you?"

Nico fidgeted. "I'll survive." he looked at the ground. "Percy doesn't like me, does he?"

Leo felt his heart sink. No, it was pretty obvious that the two of them weren't on the best terms. After all, the first thing Nico did when he saw Percy was slam him against the wall and basically telling him he fucked up bad. But looking at Nico like this, he was definitely not in the best mental state. He had always been a little... Fragile. Mentally, that is. He definitely wasn't fragile in an obvious way. His dark clothing and rude attitude made that completely obvious that he wasn't exactly physically fragile. His mental state was just flimsy. "You didn't exactly make the best first impression." Leo admitted. "But he doesn't hate you. Mayne if you want to you could apologize. It doesn't seem like you like him all that much either, honestly."

Nico tugged on his hood a little. "Well, no. Not really, but I don't hate him either. I just don't want him to break your heart."

Leo took his hand. "Well, I hope he doesn't either. If he does, then I swear you can hurt him as much as you want."

Nico smiled a tiny bit.


	20. Chapter 20

Nico let his head rest on his hand as he propped his feet on top of Percy's seat. "How much longer?" He grumbled. 

"About two more hours." Percy said over his shoulders. 

Nico sighed distastefully, slumping in his seat further. He looked over at Leo, who was sound asleep against the window. His mouth was slightly agape and his curls were splayed against his seat. His long eyelashes pressed against his cheeks. His clothes were messed up and he had something on his lip. Probably food from one of the gas stations, and Nico felt a strong obligation to wipe it away. 

So he did. He moved from his seat, to his knees on the ground of the van. He leaned over and picked it away. As he suspected it was a piece of granola. 

"Hey, Nico I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, but could you sit back in your seat?"

Nico felt his heart beat a little faster in his chest when he looked at Leo. He shut that part of his brain away. His heart broke a little, knowing that Leo would never love him back. It was okay, though. Slowly but surely he was getting over him. He sat back into his seat. 

He looked at Percy. He was driving with his hands on the wheels, eyes looking tired. "Hey, Percy." He inquired. 

Percy made another turn. "Yes?" He looked nervous, as if the very ideology of speaking to Nico was rather bothersome.

It kind of irritated him. He knew he was rude, but Nico wasn't a mean person. He guessed he'd apologize anyways since he'd gotten this far. "I'm sorry for being a dick to you."

Percy opens his mouth, and before he can speak, Nico quickly adds, "But that doesn't mean I like you." His eyes trailed across the floor of the van, he pushed his leg back onto Percy's seat, and nudged the guy's head. "You still gotta prove yourself. You're dating my best friend, I wont stand for some hit it and quit it bullshit, got it?" although the words themselves sounded nice enough, along with Nico's glare, that he was sure Percy could feel, and the snapping laced in his lips, it was anything but friendly. 

He could see Percy's Adams apple bob as he swallowed hard. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Nico crossed his legs on the seat. "Don't break his heart. He's really in love with you;"-(as much as it pained him to say it.)-"and you're not allowed to break his heart."

Percy answered without missing a beat. "I won't. I could never break his heart. Nico, I love him more than anything. You have no idea."

Nico had some idea. Quite a bit unfortunately. "Good." he snapped bitterly. 

Percy smiled nonchalantly. "I know your sister, ya know? We went to school together. She was a sophomore."

"Bianca?" Nico asked as his mouth went dry, and his feet hit the floor. 

Percy laughed. "Ah, Hazel."

Nico's heart dropped to the floor. "Yeah, of course." What was he thinking? Of course he had meant Hazel. He just hoped Percy had known Bianca, but he hadn't. Obviously. 

"You have another sister?"

"No." Nico said immediately, his teeth grit. "She's gone."

Percy just chuckled lightheartedly. "People don't just disappear."

Nico ground his teeth together. This guy was really pushing some boundaries here. "Bianca isn't alive anymore." Nico stated, and although he did everything in his power to prevent it, he could hear just how broken he said it. 

"Oh, Nico I'm so sorry. When did it happen if you don't mind me asking."

Nico wanted to jump right out of the car. "A year and a half ago."

"How did it happen?" Percy asked in a courteous voice. It was gentle and patient. 

"Sh-she," his breath caught in his throat as he remembered blood when he found her. It wasn't everywhere, but it felt like it was. Why was she laying there? How could anyone do that?! What was wrong with people?! Her eyes were still wide and open and he couldn't stop thinking about the little things on her body. Her necklace, her hands. Blood. A puddle of the stuff on the ground. "I can't," Nico barely got out as he tried to pull himself back into reality. "I just-I'm sorry, b-but,"

Percy had parked the car on the side of the road so he could turn around and look at Nico, who hadn't noticed time skipping. "Are you-"

"I DONT WANT TO FUCKING TALK ABOUT IT!" Nico yelled, his nails digging into his palms. Leo stirred, but didn't wake. He breathed in air as if he had been drowning a second ago, in which that was how it felt. 

\--

"Hey dork, time to wake up." Percy rubbed Leo's head as he roused to sleep. Nico watched as Leo opened his eyes, lashes batting a few times before he shot up quickly as if someone had shocked him with a wire. 

"Fuck, are we there?!" He looked so terrified Nico legitimately felt bad for him. 

Percy put the car in park and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's jaw. Nico's heart clenched brutally. "Nope, we need food first. We're about twenty minutes away." 

Leo sighed in relief, his head pushed onto the dashboard, his arms acting as a pillow. "Jesus thank god. I'm so not ready right now."

"You don't believe in God." Nico deadpanned. 

Percy laughed a little. Nico could understand how Leo could fall in love with him. He had that jet black straight hair, and green piercing eyes. He didn't have freckles, his skin was clear and soft. His hair whipped upwards, messy and unkempt. His eyes were green and seemed to glow into the the sun like the ocean on a cold day. He was attractive, but not Nico's type. 

Percy's hand reached out and rubbed Leo's curls, "You dork." The younger boy looked up at his boyfriend with loving, appreciative eyes and a small smile. His hair was slightly splayed onto the dashboard. He hummed in approval. Nico's heart twisted. They looked so happy. He was happy for them. Completely and absolutely smitten with his best friend, and jealous of Percy Jackson, but happy for them. They deserved happiness. And Nico would get over this eventually. He knew it needed some time, and he knew that eventually he would fall out of love with Leo Valdez. Thank the benevolent God. It almost made Nico smile through his repairing heartache. Except it was hard for him to smile in the first place. 

Leo let out a soft sigh. "Guys, I don't wanna go into this stupid Mickey D's. I'm already scared shitless." he played with the hem of Percy's jacket, which was leant to him once it started snowing again. "Can't someone get me some fries and a Mcflurry?" Leo must have been pretty confident that they would actually do it, because he tucked his head into his arms and started dozing off. 

"What a fucking brat." Nico spat, charitably flipping Percy off when he gawked at him. 

Percy turned his attention back to his lover. "Hey, if we order that for you, you're gonna gain so many calories."

"And I'll lose 'em all if you nail me hard enough, so go." Leo sighed and snuggled deeper into Percy's jacket. 

Percy flushed deep red and quickly walked out of the car to get the food for the three. 

Nico wasn't the most flexible person, but it wasn't much of a feat crawling into the drivers seat, reaching into Leo's pocket, and stealing a cigarette. "Fuckwad." Nico said to Leo and he lit it and put the rest into Leo's pocket. 

"Ruuude." Leo goaded sleepily. 

Nico pressed his forehead to the wheel and sighed. "Obviously." he complied. He breathed in the toxins, breathing out his frustrations. 

"I'm terrified." Leo said out of nowhere. His words were still slightly mumbled, but it seemed he had nearly given up on actually sleeping. "The first time I've ever seen my dad, I should be excited or happy, or something. I'm just terrified."

Nico didn't even feel a little shocked. He could understand him being terrified. Meeting your father for the first time? Yes, a scary feat. Nico remembered his own father, but only from when he was little. Its not that he was a bad father necessarily. The only bad part was when he split and never came back. 

"I think its normal to feel that way."

Leo sat up. He drummed his finger on the window anxiously. "I wanna make him happy." he admitted. "I really really want him to look at me and say, "That's my son and he's fucking awesome. I'm so proud." or some shit. I'm just scared he'll be really disappointed in how I turned out. The thing is that I don't want to care.  I shouldn't. Like yeah I still am really angry at him. I don't know how I'll hold back once I see him. I don't want to want him to like me ya know?"

Nico nodded and bit his lip. This was obviously normal too, and he could definitely relate on a different spectrum. "If your dad doesn't like you then he literally doesn't matter." Nico decided to take a chance and openly say what he wanted. "Honestly if your dad doesn't like you then he's just wrong. He doesn't get to pick and choose. You're his son and he bucked out when things were at the worst. You're a great person, Leo. And he should be proud no matter what."

Leo gave him the brightest smile that made Nico's heart beat like a racehorse. "Thank you, Nico."


	21. Chapter 21

Percy had parked them in front of the house. Leo looked at it. It was a normal one story house that looked quaint and homey. Yet it was intimidating to him, but only him. Leo was about to meet his father. His mouth was dry. He could barely speak. Seeing his father for the first time, he needed questions answered. 

"Leo, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to." Nico offered. Of course he did. He came all this way. Dragged Percy and Nico all the way over to fucking Florida. He definitely had to do it. But once he was out of the car his feet wouldn't move, and the cold air seemed to be sucked right out of his body. 

He swallowed and stiffened his resolve. He was Leo Valdez. He was the smartest guy in his Sophomore class. Nearly sixteen years old in January. He was going to go to MIT. He was going to be the next age of technology. He had been through more foster homes than he could count, and would skip his senior year. He had never needed this man in his almost sixteen years of life. He didn't need this his approval now. 

He picked his foot from the ground, the thin layer of snow crunching under his shoes. "I've got this." he breathed. He felt a hand wrap around his own. Percy. And a friendly touch to his arm. Nico. He looked at the two. Percy with that big smile and those rosy cheeks. Nico with that depressing aura and hood up. "I've got this." he repeated. "I've got this." 

Together they walked to the door. "You've got this." Nico reminded him. And yes, Leo did. Leo could do it because he was Leo fucking Valdez and so burly fourty year old wasn't going to intimidate Leo no matter the title. 

Leo reached out his arm and hesitated. He decided that he wasn't going to be happy about it, but he was going to do it. 

\--

A girl answered the door. She couldn't have been any older than Nico. She had brown hair and big eyes like Leo. Her skin was dark but a different kind of dark from Leo, mixed probably, but they had the same plump lips and freckles. "Who are you three?" she asked. She had a slight accent from somewhere like Chicago. He didn't know who this girl was, but she was pretty and sounded unafraid. 

"I-i'm Leo Valdez." his own name sounded foreign on his tongue. "And I'm looking for Hephaestus."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Why are you looking for my dad? Has he done something wrong?"

Leo felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "I'm sorry..."-he felt bad not knowing her name.-"ah, he hasn't told you about me? I'm his son, and I came here to ask him a few things."

She blanched. "You're my brother?" she looked him up and down. A bit of her blood drained from her face. Leo looked her up and down as well. For her age she was well endowed. She was curvy. Her clothes looked expensive and nice. A nice hoodie and ripped jeans. Unkempt, but beautiful mixed curls. Kind of afro like but more curly and less frizzy, not to say it wasn't curly. Her curls were much different from Leo's. He loved how natural it looked. 

"Yes." Leo breathed. 

She grinned sassily, and Leo immediately knew they shared that smile. Her eyebrow cocked and she shrugged. "Gotcha, I'll go get him." 

She turned her head, tilting it back. "HEPHAESTUS GETCHA ASS IN HERE!" she turned back to Leo. "He'll be over in a second. My name is Ari. Chill. Who are ya other two?"

Percy held out his hand. "I'm Percy Jackson. I'm-"

"A friend." Leo cutted him off, knowing full well what Percy was going to say, giving him a look. 

She looked at the two rather strange. She took Percy's hand. "Wicked."

Her attention turned to Nico. "Nico." he said, introducing himself. She shook his hand. 

"Nice ta meetcha." she glanced behind her. "He's here. If you need anything, Leo, I'm in the my room." they locked eyes for a split second. Leo felt perturbed with finding out so suddenly that he had a sister. 

The first time Leo had ever seen his father he was in a short sleeved shirt and cargo shorts. He made sure to tell Sally not to show him any pictures. Hephaestus was white. "Leo."

Leo felt his heartbeat pound in his throat. 

"Please, come inside."

Leo felt Percy press on the small of his back. "O-okay."

He felt his feet step but moving seemed like something far away. He sat on the sofa. He breathed in the air of the house. He looked at Percy and Nico. "Could you leave us alone, I want to talk to him myself." he muttered the words under his breath. 

They left to talk to Ari. The house was small. He hasn't realized it before but the house was definitely not anything nice. Cheap. The walls hadn't been painted in the longest time. 

Hephaestus sat in front of him, fidgeting his hands. Leo recognized the nervous twitch from his own fingers. 

Suddenly his head filled with questions. And his mouth spoke before he knew what he was saying. "Its been almost sixteen years, where have you been? Why did you leave? Do you know that mom is dead?" Hephaestus looked like he wanted to speak, but Leo silenced him with his own words. "Of course you do. What have you been doing all this time? Why do you have another kid when you didn't even follow up on one. Do you know anything about me? Do you know I'm the smartest in New York high schools? Do you know that I went into foster care." He couldn't stop the long stream of words erupting from his lips. His anger grew as he stood up. "Do you know how hard I've worked?! Do you know I was completely neglected by my family!? Hephaestus why did you leave?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He had snapped. He had lived this long without answers and he needed them. 

Hephaestus just looked up at Leo who was still standing, his face twisted in anger and hatred. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. 

It was completely inadequate. "That doesn't fix shit!" he yelled, his vision blurred by anger. Leo could hear his own voice dripping with anger and pain. "You left when things were at their worst! You let me live in so many shitty foster families! You have no idea what it was like!" he clenched his fists and he could feel everything that he had held back the last fifteen years come back and this guy was right in front of him. He could tell him everything. 

"Leo, please calm down." his father's deep voice said desperately. 

Leo looked away from his eyes, anger continuing to rise, and he couldn't stop now. "Fuck you! I don't have to do anything you say! You've never done anything for me!" he could hear the pain. He drew his fist back and punched the wall, the plaster breaking under his fist. He was so angry that he didn't care and he drew his other fist back, punching into the wall once more, this one slipping. He knew both were bleeding. 

He breathed. A breath drawing from his lips as he saw his arm in the wall. He leant his head onto the plaster. He wouldn't cry. This man did not deserve his tears. 

"Leo, I am so sorry." Hephaestus apologized once more. 

Leo bit his lip. It was proven difficult in abstinence of crying. He hasn't cried in a long time and he decided not to because he wanted to be strong. He could hear Hephaestus behind him. He took his hands from the wall. As soon as he saw the blood he took off Percy's jacket, and watched it fall to the floor. 

He felt pain shoot up his arm numbing and he gasped from it. He turned and locked eyes with Ari who had walked out of her room. His anger grew again and he eyed his father. "You ruined my fucking childhood! You left and let everything go to hell! And you didn't even follow up on me before you had another fucking kid!"

Percy walked out of Ari's room, and looked at Leo's hand. "Leo that looks broken, we need to get you-"

"No!" Leo screamed, keeping his eyes on Hephaestus. He grabbed the vase from the coffee table and smashed it into the wall. "Fuck you, Hephaestus! I hate you!" he grabbed the lamp from off the same coffee table. 

He didn't remember Percy getting that close, but he felt a hand on his own. He felt his breath go a bit softer. Percy smiled at him softly but worried. "Your hand is broken, lets get you to the hospital." his boyfriend shot a look at Hephaestus. "You're driving."

Leo fell to his knees, and onto the floor. He was done.


	22. Chapter 22

Leo being mad was not a pretty thing to see or hear, no matter how beautiful he was. Percy's heart wrenched when Leo screamed in his outrage, unable to control his volume or his emotions. Percy desperately wanted to grab his boyfriend and kiss the anger out off him. Leo was a small person, but he had never seemed that way to Percy. His personality was too large. Leo's anger had been loud and violent. Percy thought that when Leo was really angry he would start crying, and be kind of quiet. In this instance he had done neither of the sort. It was venomous yelling and grit teeth. Percy still loved him with him like that. 

Surprisingly his hand wasn't broken.  His middle knuckles were as well as his left index, and he had to get stitches on his right hand, and the doctor suggested bandages to keep bleeding down on both hands. He had to disinfect it and put bandages on for two weeks. 

"I'm sorry about all of this." Leo said to Ari as they all sat in the living room. They sat next to each other. Percy watched his boyfriend as the two became more and more intrigued with each other. Percy sat in the passenger seat, watching them through the mirror. 

Ari laughed a little. "Its fine. You should have seen me when I first met him."

Hephaestus sighed. "I'm sorry. To both of you." he apologized. Percy listened to the honestly apologetic things he said. "To Esperanza and Candace as well. I didn't think that either of them would pass. I was too young to support either of you when I had you."

Leo spoke, and surprisingly not angrily. "So you ditched both of your kids, huh? That's kind of shitty." Leo voiced it so calmly and nonchalantly that it was almost difficult to hear the sniping venom in his lips. 

Ari started talking. It seemed as though she were good at that. "Hey, lets play a game. Let's tell our life stories. The summaries of 'em. Leo, you first."

Percy was glad the situation wasn't sticking to the same thing. It was getting a bit tenuous. "Well," Leo started. "Before I was born my dad left. Then I grew up working with my mama in her crappy shop that she rented for way too much. We barely scraped by, but it happened. One day," Leo's voice wavered. "One day a guy came into our house. He didn't steal anything, he just..." Leo seemed to not know how to phrase it. "He killed her. No one in my family wanted me, so I got put in foster care. I hopped from foster home to foster home until I got tired of running away and stayed at the cone I'm currently at. I've made a lot of really good friends, Nico here being one of the best." his eyes locked with Percy, who felt himself melt under that firey, determined gaze. "And there's this one friend, who means the entire world to me."

Ari smiled. "Good job! Nico, your turn."

The boy wrinkled his nose and sneered. "No way."

"Please, Nic?" Leo pleaded, puppy dog eyes out. 

Nico sighed and took a deep breath. "My mom had a lot of depression. She was a good mom and his it well enough, but my dad had a very hard time dealing with it. So he left. My mom's depression only seemed to get worse and worse. Eventually she stopped taking care of us, and my sister, Bianca took care of me." He said his sibling's name like it was an angel. "My mom killed herself. And Bianca gained custody of me when I turned twelve. She went out to hang out with friends one time, and never came back. I went looking for her, and I found her dead." his mouth lingered on the word before he straightened and continued. "I was adopted by the same people who adopted my half sister, Hazel, who I love more than anything."he glared at the lot of them, daring them to say anything. 

Ari just nodded at him. "Shit happens." Leo looked so proud of his frined, that Percy physically held himself back from grabbing the other's face and kissing him. 

Instead he and his lover locked eyes from across the room and Leo seemed to get the gist. It was pretty obvious since Leo had that cute blush on his cheeks that made Percy laugh. 

His eyes lingered towards Leo's father, in which was obviously looking at Leo and Ari. Hephaestus looked apologetic and it seemed as though every time he said something, Leo or Ari would give a sassy, hotheaded reply. He supposed that Leo would get his answers later.  

"Your turn, Percy." Nico said. 

"Not anything interesting." Percy admitted, charitably remembering that he was going to leave out anything about Gabe. "My dad split before in was born too, like you." he gave a violent flick of his wrist towards Leo's father. He could tell apologies were building up inside the man. "I have a stepdad now, and we don't exactly get along. I've always stayed in the same place. I've been to eight different schools since I was twelve. I cause trouble."

Percy gestured towards Ari. "Your turn."

She hesitated. Leo put a hand on her arm and smiled at her. "Dad left when I was eight, and living with mom was not good. She only cared about drugs. I would make money and she didn't care if I went hungry. She blew it on 'er own shit. When she wasn't high, everything was right. I loved her more than anything. She was my whole world, ya know? Then mama died, and I had nothing. Dad took me in and I've been living here for about a year."

Leo shook his head and they locked eyes again. Percy's heart beat a little faster. "Hephaestus. Now your turn." Leo's mouth was etched with venom. 

The man swallowed hard. "I grew up in New York. I went to school there, which is where I met your mother." he gestured towards Percy. "We were friends. Then I moved to Texas to go to college. Which is where I met Esperanza Valdez. An amazing woman. She was young and ambitious unlike myself. I always did whatever anyone told me to. My mother said she was too young for me, and needed to live her own life. So I left her. I hadn't known she was pregnant at the time. I found out a year later. I thought that I had caused her enough pain." he sighed and looked at the ground. "I always kept up with her over facebook or phones. I met Candace a year after your mother. I found out she was on drugs, and after a while I couldn't take seeing her like that. But I stayed for you, Ari, until you turned eight and your mother kicked me out. I fought for you in court. But in Chicago the mother usually gets to keep the child. This was the case. When you turned 13, as you know she overdosed and I offered you a home here. When I found out Esperanza had passed I assumed Leo would go to one of his family members. Instead he went into foster care. I figured he would find a good family there."

Leo bit his lip. "Never did."

Hephaestus took Leo's hand, who immediately flinched back. "You will always have a place here."

"No." Leo said immediately. "I'm getting emancipated next month, since I'll be sixteen."

Ari grinned. "I wanna live with you when that happens." she told him. Then she looked at her father. "No offense to ya, but I wanna get to know my brother."

"That would be nice. I'll see what I can do." Leo stated. 

Nico spoke up for the first time in the last few hours. "Its starting to get dark out." Completely unrelated to the subject at hand, and hearing nico say something cooperative was completely new. 

Ari pinched Nico's nose. "There's a guest room, and a sofa. Two of you will have to sleep together. Is that alright?"

"I'll take the sofa." Nico said, as Leo and he communicated something trough which was only with eyes. 

Leo stood up. "Okay, cool. Nic, come help me get stiff from the van."

"Okay."

Hephaestus went to his own room. Ari and Percy were left alone. 

"You're dating Leo." she blurted. 

Percy's eyes went wide. "How do you know?!"

Ari shrugged and stood up, walking across the room. "With all the eye contact and touching you guys do. I saw that kiss you sneaked when we were in the car, heading back home." she sat next to Percy and grinned. Her own matching Leo's. She pulled out cloth headband and put her hair up. "Its pretty obvious. I wanna get to know Leo. What's he like?"

Percy breathed, and let his hands drop. A smile ghosted over his lips and he sighed. "Where do I start?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so fucking sorry that this has legit no substance

He felt Percy trace his fingers against Leo's back. "I'm sorry I was so mad. Like, I just started getting angry and then I couldn't control it." he padded his fingers against the bandages and winced. 

Percy just wrapped his arms around Leo from behind, warming him to the bone. The smaller boy made a noise in the back of his throat in approval. "Its okay, I know you were just mad, and I can understand that. Honestly, it was a little scary, but kind of really hot."

Leo breathed in Percy's ocean scent. His hair was wet from the shower. "You dork. Me being mad isn't supposed to be hot."

Percy laughed lightly, his arms still on Leo's shoulders. "I know." he kissed the back Leo's neck. "But your hair was in your face, and you yelled and let yourself out. It pained me to see you in so much pain, but seeing you, beautiful Leo Valdez. Just snap. Its kind of beautiful. Because you didn't care that your hair was in your face. You didn't care that the neighbors would hear you. You just looked so strong and so... You. It was amazing."

Leo turned around in Percy's arms and snuggled into his damp, pale shoulder. "I'll be happy to know that you didn't think I was being overdramatic."

"Of course you weren't."

Leo shifted so his legs were on either side of Percy. "Thanks for thinking that." he pushed his face into the crook of Percy's neck. "I have a sister." he mentioned out of the blue. 

"Yeah, and she knows we're dating." Percy traced lines up and down Leo's back. 

He pulled away a little to look Percy in his eyes. "How?! I was so careful." his heart dropped. "I just wanted to make sure she liked us."

"She's fine with it. And she really wants you to like her." Percy kissed Leo's lips quickly and smiled. "Its going to be fine."

Leo wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and kissed him. About a month ago, doing something like this was unthinkable. The simple action of lips upon lips, and their bodies being this close was almost too good to be true. 

Percy rested his head on Leo's clothed chest. Leo put his face in Percy's damp hair and breathed him in. "I love you." Percy mumbled. 

Leo kneaded his hands in black locks. "I love you too." he looked at the position they were in for a second. "How come I'm always the one sitting on your lap?"

Percy traced fingers on Leo's shoulders and back, making goosebumps rise. "Well, you're smaller than me, and I daresay I'm the dominant one in this relationship."

Leo felt Percy's lips press to his neck, sucking softly. He shivered. "Well, that's logical. But Piper says I'm the girl in the relationship. I don't want there to be a girl in the relationship. That's why I'm gay."

Percy tilted his head to get Leo's neck better, but pulled away momentarily to speak. "Piper can shut her Damn mouth. You're not the girl in the relationship. No one is."

Percy bit him softly, making Leo let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, okay." he swallowed hard and tucked his face back into Percy's hair. "It just bothers me a little bit."

"I know. But its okay. You're going to have people like that." Percy pressed their foreheads together. "Ari seems really cool. How are you taking it?"

Leo shifted uncomfortably, taking Percy's hands in his own. "Well, its difficult. I didn't even know i had a sister until this morning. And I can understand why Hephaestus left. That doesn't mean I dislike it any less than before."

"I get that. Will you ever forgive him?"

Leo shrugged. "Probably, but it'll take some time."

"Good." Percy kissed him again. Leo tilted his head, and tugged at his hair. 

Leo pulled away. "I need to take a shower."

Percy snorted. "Can I come?"

"Perv." he pushed Percy away, and stood up.

He made his way into the bathroom, just as Ari was drying off, wrapping a towel around her chest. Her hair was wet, and it dripped a little onto her shoulders. "You taking a shower?" she asked him. 

Leo rolled his eyes. "Obviously." he fidgeted. This was his sister. Arianna Cope. "How was it? Like when you met Hephaestus."

She shrugged, turning away towards the bathroom, and putting on a shirt. Leo blanched and covered his eyes. "I reacted a lot like you." she said as he heard the slapping of elastic against skin. "I got really mad and yelled at him a lot." he felt a hand on his own. "Also, a body is just a body. Nudity is nothing to be ashamed about. And you're gay anyways."

Leo laughed a little. "Percy told you?" she nodded. 

"I'm pan." she waved her hand, and leant against the door. "Don't tell dad that you're into guys, though, okay? You should have seen his face when I told him I wasn't straight." obviously she wasn't happy about the reaction. She wrinkled her nose and let out a sharp breath. "Apparently he says he's okay with it, but it makes him uncomfortable. 

Leo felt a little disappointed in that.

She looked up at him, with brown sparkling eyes, full of hope. "You meant what you said, right? You're going to take me in once you turn sixteen?"

"Absolutely." he said, never skipping a beat. He wished wholeheartedly for that. In the past twenty-four hours of knowing his little sister, he realized how cool she was, and he desperately wanted to learn more about her. He'd been deprived of her existence for so many years. Even if he hadn't known she existed, as soon as he found out she was his sister, he had to know more. "As soon as I turn sixteen, I'm getting emancipated. I'm getting an apartment. You, me, and I haven't discussed it with Percy yet, but I want to live in it with all of you." he took her hand and grinned, proud and wide. "Would you be okay with that?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Yes! Thank you!" 

He felt her body pressed against his own. If everything goes correctly, than he's going to have his own family. Him, his boyfriend, and his little sister. "No problem." she pressed her face into his shirt. He clung to the cloth on her back. 

She pulled away and shook her head. "Thank you for being here. Finally. I don't feel alone anymore."

"I love it. I've gotta take a shower." he ruffled her hair, her wet curls bouncing, and she laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

Mom: How are the two of you doing?

Percy: fine. How r u. Has gabe been ok? he better not have put a hand on u

Mom: about that. I may have kicked him out

Percy: what?! 

Mom: Percy how come you never told me he hit you

Percy: how did u find out. 

Mom: his friend told me. 

Percy: gtg

Mom: Percy we need to talk about this

Percy:I didnt tell u bc we need the money. Even if he spends most of it he makes enough 2 get us by.

Mom: Your safety is more important

Percy left his mom on read. He groaned and pressed his face into his hands. 

"What's wrong?" he took his hands from his eyes and looked at Leo, who was standing in the middle of the room with one of Percy's hoodies on and some boxers. His hair was dripping wet, and he held a towel in his hand. 

Percy sighed and shook his head. "My mom. She found out about Gabe and she kicked him out."

Leos face lit up, and he grabbed Percy's face, pecking him quickly on the lips. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

Percy messed with the covers of the guest room bed. "Leo, it isn't a good thing. Even if he spent most of it, he still made money. We can't afford it."

"Oh," Leo's face fell. His wet curls fell into his elfy face. "I'm sorry."

Percy took his hand, and kissed the palm. "It's okay. I love you." he smiled and took the hood of his hoodie, pushing it over Leo's head. "Look, now you're just like Nico."

Leo giggled adorably and pushed it down a bit further. He held out his hands. "I'll beat you up if you touch me. Fuck you." Leo got in his face.  

Percy just laughed. "You do a good impersonation. But I think you're too cute for it."

"Ooh, ooh, wait!" Leo said, getting excited. He sat on the bed, and put his foot up to the headboard. He struck a pose that looked exactly like Nico's. "Percy Jackson, if you ever hurt Leo then I'll fuck you up." Leo threw himself back into a giggling mess. 

Percy looked at his boyfriend happily. He knew that Leo probably took offense to them making fun of Nico, but he did it anyways because he knew it cheered Percy up. "Hey!" Leo said getting excited again. "Nico-mph!"

Percy grabbed him by the hood with both hands, and kissed him full on the mouth. Leo made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat. "I love you, nerd."

Leo blew a puff of minty air in his face. "I love you too, dork." then he went a little serious, his fingers coming to play with the strings of his hoodie. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Its important to me."

Percy wavered. He wasn't exactly used to serious talks with Leo. Although they had their fair share of long, serious conversations, neither of them have almost ever just brought it up directly like this. "What is it?" Percy obliged. 

Leo's eyes trailed on the floor, and he took a breath. Percy could see his chest filling up with air the same way his did when he saw Leo against the sun. "Percy, you know how I wanna get emancipated and live with Ari and all that?"

Percy nodded. "I've kind of heard it. A little when you were talking to her."

Leo looked nervous. So Percy put on his most supportive face. He would be okay with anything Leo decided. Given that they could still be together. The Latino blushed and mumbled something.

Percy laughed. "You're gonna have to speak louder than that."

Leo straightened and looked him straight in the eyes. His own were filled with determination. He sucked in a breath and blurted. "Live in that apartment with me! I made enough money for it. And I'm getting a new job soon. And with two other people in the house it should cover the expenses well over." he could see Leo becoming more and more nervous. Unsure that Percy would agree. He knew what this meant. It meant starting a life together. It meant commitment. Was Percy ready for this kind of thing? He knew he mom would be perfectly fine with it, and he was almost eighteen since his birthday would be in March. 

"Yes." Percy breathed. A life with Leo? An actual life. He thought of Leo coming home and complaining about work, so Percy would rub his feet. Or maybe draw a bath. Or helping Ari with her freshman homework. They could paint the walls in which ever way they liked, and from the artwork strung up in Ari's room, it would definitely be worth it. A life with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's sister. He thought of the three of them sitting on the couch together. Ari pointing out all the great parts of a Disney movie, and Leo cuddled up next to percy, cracking jokes about the storyline nd such. The thought of something so domestic was enchanting. Percy had never thought that he would be the kind of person who would want to do that sort of thing, but its seemed so nice. Like the best thing ever. 

Leo looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure? This is a big deal. You know that, right?"

Percy ran his fingers against Leo's knuckles. "I know." he mumbled. "I'll have to leave my mom and everything. But she won't have to pay for me anymore, and I know we'll visit often."

A grin plastered itself onto Leo's elfy features. "I love you so fucking much."

There were plans to be made. A life to live. This was their heaven. Living together and having each other.

This is paradise.

End


	25. Chapter 25

So there ya have it everybody. As long and drawn out as this fic was it was really nice. There were A few times where I just left it, but I always came back to it and I'm glad I did. 

I'm not gonna bullshit you, though. I know this is a bad ending. Like geez this is really bad. Like actually wtf. 

At first this was fun, okay? Like I loved taking unpopular couples in this and making them seem to work out. I loved the details I put into this. I loved everything about this fic okay? 

But then I started disliking it. I think it was around chapter fifteen. Like I would get a fuck ton of writers block. Like I would write a sentence, and then just stared at the screen for what felt like hours. Maybe it was the thing where I fell in love with a girl and she broke my heart. Maybe that's why my work suffered so greatly. But anyways. I started to hate it. Like I didn't like having to keep my characters in this line. With fan fiction you have to keep them in character. You can't add a bunch of other parts to their personality. At first I loved that about writing fanfics. Like I loved that the character was already spelled out for me and all that. 

But I wanted my own people. I wanted to make my own characters. So I started having these ideas and I immediately went to this fic just to write it out. But then I remembered that I have An obligation to keep them in character. I want to make The reader happy. I made Ari. I never once thought of the day that I would add my own original character to the story and I was actually mad at myself. Like I should have found a way to use an actual character. So I decided to end this fic. Finally. 

I also decided to make my own story. 

I really really didn't want to put this story on hiatus because I hate that so fucking much. So I did finish it. Like it feels right to end it here. Everything is slowly falling into place. 

And yes I was going to do some foreshadowing with the whole "willingly" thing, but I realized that you know what? Of course Percy is gonna screw up one day. Maybe not cheating or something. But one day he's going to snap at Leo or do something dumb. And Leo will realize that people make mistakes. Willing mistakes at times. 

I do plan on making an epilogue. So ya know. Stick around for that. 

Also thank you to all the people who stuck around since the beginning. Even through all my writers block and everything. Thanks so much for the support and everything.


	26. Chapter 26

"Here we are." Percy mumbled. 

Leo stared at the stone before him. His breath was an unsteady rise and fall as his eyes reached it. 

Esperanza Valdez: 1976-1999

Loving daughter, mother, and sister

RIP 

Leo is in texas, with his hometown's grass beneath his feet, and seeing his mother's grave for the first time in thirteen years. He can barely feel the touch of his boyfriends hand on his shoulder, or Percy's gaze on his face. He knows he's crying but he doesn't feel it. 

He feels a soft hand takes his own, and squeeze. Ari. She decided to go with them. Thank god, even after all these years and everything he was glad to call her his sister. Unfortunately enough he feels too empty and hollow to squeeze back.

Looking down at his mother's grave, he was painfully aware of the coffin that lay six feet under him. He had flowers in the hand that was untouched. Yet now they lay on the ground. He remembered her. Her kind words and loving songs. Her way of making ends meet. The way she didn't give a fuck about anything besides Leo and her shop. She was strong. She was his mother. 

He remembered the lack of her. He remembered the foster homes. Sally, Percy's mom in places where she should have been. He could barely remember his own mother face, and that scared him. He still loved her. Very dearly. She was the most important person in the world. She was everything. 

So he took a deep breath and dropped to his knees. "I found the man who put you here." he croaked. "You're finally going to get justice, mom."

\--

Percy let his head fall back as Leo snaked his arms around his neck and smirked. He felt thin fingers trail up his chest. Then Leo's mouth on his. Over their four years of a relationship Leo had definitely progressively gotten better at this sort of thing. 

He loved this. He loved Leo's lips against his, before moving to his neck. He loved feeling his lover's bare body against his own, making Percy delve his face into Leo's neck. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend clawing at him. He loved the feeling of Leo's hips on top of him, and his legs straddling his waist. He loved Leo's gasps against his neck. Even if the headboard dug into his back. Even he could feel sweat trail down his back. 

"You love me." Leo whispered against the cusp of his ear breathlessly. "You love me." he felt Leo rake his nails against Percy's shoulders, he felt him mouth against the hollow of his neck, shivering. 

Percy shivered. "You love me." Leo's voice rose an octave as he said this. "Fuck, you love me so much. Not that waitress at the coffee shop, not that asshole at work." Percy remembered the people. The waitress that flirted with Percy earlier today, and that guy that tried to get his number when he picked Leo up from work earlier. He could barely think. Leo elicited a sound from his throat. He loved when he could make him jealous. He never did it intentionally, but Leo was hotheaded and he got so jealous so quick. "Just me." Leo breathed, moving his hips faster. "You love me."

Percy lost his mind. "I love you." he gripped the thighs that lay at either side of him. "I love you so fucking much." he loves him. He would love him til it ruined him. Ruins them both. 

\--

Ari sat on the sofa, her legs crossed, and her headband pushing against her curls. Nico sat at the end, his head resting against Will's shoulder, and his hand tracing the inside of her arm, where the two of them resembled similar scars. In the past four years of living with her brother and her brothers lover, Nico had become a constant. Although steadily temperamental, and depressing he had always been there for her whenever the need arose. In the first year he told her about his one-sided love towards Leo. She helped him get over it, and watched him as he moved on to another boy. 

She herself, was ace and aro. So relationships just didn't appeal to her. She was glad of that because it left her time with much more important things. Such as being with Leo and Percy, art, Nico, and the rest of her friends. 

Her eyes drifted over to the other end of the couch, where Leo and Percy huddled against each other. Percy stared up at the screen while Leo read a book in his lap. The older boy drew circles on his lover's thigh with his fingers, his nose in the unruly curls. Leo had long decided to go with an undercut which was now tied into an elastic. His earrings shimmered from the tv. 

Ari looked down at herself. Her art pad lay on her lap. She was happy. Almost content to say the least. Eighteen year old Arianna Cope had just gotten out of highschool, and was starting college soon. Leo was still in college on a fully paid scholarship. Life for once was nice. 

\--

"I think I'm nonbinary." Leo mentioned casually at the dinner table. "Like I still want to be called a boy and all that But I guess I'm really feminine? Like I love make up, and girl clothes and all that."

Ari gawked at him. Then she shook it away. She honestly should have seen this coming. Of course, Leo with all his surprises would be nonbinary. "That's cool." she said, smiling. 

Percy grinned. "I gotta say, you do look hot as hell in crop tops and those skirts and stuff. I just want you to be comfortable doing anything."

The three of them looked at one another. There was some sort of unwavering support between them. It was powerful, and strong. Ever since they started living together it had been like that. When Ari's grades started to drop, Leo and Percy told her that yes, of course she can do better. But they know that its hard, and they gave her some slack. When Percy decided that he didn't want to go to college, because he wanted to run him moms candy shop. And now Leo, saying he's nonbinary. Its okay. Throughout all the rough events they have each other. And Percy didn't care that Leo was nonbinary. Because he didn't love Leo for his gender, he loved him for him. 

\--

Life had always been hard for Leo. Always. Loosing his mother and coping with it had been hard. Hopping around foster homes had been horrible. Finding his mother's murderer had taken years. Love had also been hard. He remembered his teenage love on Jason Grace which had dissipated eventually once he and Piper got together. He remembered the relationship between he and Calypso. When he really really tried to love her, but never could (which had worked out in the end.) his crush on Frank Zhang who he had a one night stand with, and in his naivety thought they would be together. Essentially Percy finally came. Leo had spent months pretending, and trying to forget about his unabashed love for the other man. He had even tried to convince himself that he had too much work to do. This fact was proven faulty. He was a coward, rightfully afraid of love or anything so passionate. 

He stood in front of the screen, a long wooden table with middle aged men at its sides. He definitely wasn't dressed for this occasion. The men were clad in tailored suits and ties. Meanwhile Leo wore one of Percy's maroon sweatshirts with some black tights. Instead of dress shoes, he had converses. And instead of salt and pepper gelled hair, he had his hair tied into a ponytail. These men had no jewelry other than a few wedding rings, but Leo wore his earrings, and snakebites from his teen years. He felt his tongue nervously skim over them. 

A man in the front cleared his throat. "We are here for a twenty-five year old man named Leo Valdez. With all due respect, you look like a college woman, if I'm not wrong."

Leo wasn't stupid. He knew he looked like a woman, hell a guy tried to get his number when he was at the reception office. When Leo was asked his name the man awkwardly said he wasn't into guys and walked away. 

That didn't matter. Gender roles were stupid anyways. He swallowed hard and breathed. "I am Leo Valdez. I'm twenty-five years old and I just got out of college. MIT actually."

He remembered Percy's words. You're so strong. You talked shit to the superintendent of MIT. This is nothing.

Percy was right. His mother dying, foster homes, love, had been hard. This isn't hard. He's dealt with so much worse. Leo gestured towards the screen. His resolve was set in place and he looked at the men. They were all seemingly impressed by the "I'm straight outta MIT," line. "I'm Leo Valdez and if you look at these blueprints with me, you'll see the new age of technology."

When he came home and told Percy and his sister that he rocked the meeting, the two screamed in admiration. It wasn't that hard.

\--

"Fuck you." Leo sobbed. His black curls shimmered in the lights. He loosely pushed his fist in into Percy's shoulder brokenly. Percy felt his heart break. Leo sat on the counter as he pushed his other fist into Percy's shoulder. "Fuck you so fucking much. I hate you."

Percy took Leo's wrists and kissed his palms. Something that technically meant "my heart is in your hands.", and it seemed completely fitting. At twenty-seven, Percy was still a cheesy little bastard. He pressed their foreheads together, looking into his lovers red and blotchy eyes. "I love you." he muttered. 

Leo just seemed to cry even harder at that. He full on just brokenly sobbed. His chest was heaving, and choked tears came from him. "I really really liked that dog, you asshole. Why do you have to be fucking allergic?" its true, Leo had really been invested in the pup. He took him out on walks, fed him, bathed him. He named him Festus. Percy tried to keep it hidden away for as long as possible, but anytime Percy was near it he would sneeze uncontrollably, and gain rashes. 

Leo looked so damn beautiful in his black crop top and skinny jeans. His hair was in a small loose bun. Percy loved how Leo denied all gender roles sometimes just to slap society across the face, and sometimes just because he knew it looked good. He and Percy had just gotten back from the shelter when they had to give the dog back. His plump lips trembled, and his tears dripped from his face to his jeans. The studs in his ears glimmered from the light. "I just-" he gasped. "really really liked that fucking dog, okay?"

Percy kissed his fiancès cheek, and then his forehead, and then his nose. "I'm sorry, believe me I am."

Leo just wrapped his arms around Percy and sobbed into his shirt. 

\--

Nicki was bawling his eyes out, and Leo was having none of it. He kneeled down beside his son and took his hand. "What's wrong sweetheart?" 

The blonde little boy sobbed a bit harder. "J-Jesse's mommy said I can't wear my braids." Leo looked at his handiwork from earlier that morning. His son loved his long golden hair, and loves having his father's fix it up for him in the morning. His hair would normally brush against his shoulders, but since Leo had put it up in two very nice French braids, reaching to the back of his head and turning into a high ponytail, and the bangs surrounding his face. 

Leo grit his teeth, and turned away, walking towards Susan. Nicki held his fathers hand as they stalked over. Leo looked her right in the eyes and wrinkled his nose. She gave him a confused look, before she looked at the boy to Leo's right and recognized the situation. "Did you tell my son that he can't wear his braids to class?" Leo snapped. He puffed out his chest, showing that he was wearing a loose feminine tank top, and jeans. That and some mascara didn't make matters worse.

She furrowed her brow. They were about The same height so she looked straight at him. "Huh, seems like the whole family is just a bunch of crossdressers."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry, you uneducated piece of trash. But me and my son are wearing what we like and it has fuck all to do with you." he held his son's hand tightly and raised his other one, showing off nail polish and his wedding ring. "Would you believe that we're both very happy and very comfortable. So I think you should keep your filthy nose out of our business. Like maybe stop telling five year olds that doing things that make them happy is wrong. With the fact that you're wearing a horrifying oufit, and ugs? Really? You should focus more on your own style rather than criticize us."

Her face was critically red. She opened her mouth to defend herself but then shut it again. She couldn't seem to find the words. It was almost comical.

Her son actually looked up at Leo and said, "Wow! Mommy, this guy looks super pretty!"

The mother gawked at her son, and Leo smirked. His work was done. He kindly flipped her off and walked away. 

\--

Leo poured some milk into Nicki's cereal. Then he sat down at the table, opening his sketchbook and going to work on some designs. Percy sat, reading a book that Annabeth insisted he read. Percy looked up at his husband, who was scratching his head with his pencil. He looked so much like his former youth, the resemblance to his teenage years was uncanny. Of course, over the years Leo had come more and more accustomed to wearing what he wanted, which was not uncommon nowadays. For men to wear feminine clothing. The world had matured a lot. Yet it still had very much work to be done. He wore a dark green hoodie, with his piercings in and his hair up. Even at twenty eight Leo still rocked anything he wore. 

Meanwhile, Percy who just admittedly dresses more masculine, wore a simple blue t shirt and jeans. Compared to Leo who had in piercings and eyeliner, he looked like a straight fuckboy. Even Leo had once said that Percy looked like the type of person who would buy Leo a cheap drink at a club, ask about Leo's day, and reply with "cool dtf?". And although it was offensive, Leo's jokes always lightened the mood. 

Percy set his when on Leo's. The one that held the bobbing pencil in the air. "I love you, asshole."

Leo smiled. "I love you too."

The two locked eyes for a second, their hands still attached. Then ten year old Nicki pressed his own hand to Percy's. "I love you, poppies."

Leo smiled so bright, he gave the sun s run for its money. "Te amo, Mijo."

\--

Eventually (somewhere around the re that Leo hit his mid thirties which meant he had to work harder to stay fit. Specifically so that he could wear skinny jeans and crop tops.) they moved to Montana. The house the lived in was small, which was rather strange for the wages that Leo made. But it was perfect for their growing little eleven year old, and their domestic life. 

The said eleven year old named Nicki was I his room playing with some friend of his. Meanwhile, Leo and Percy going over things and such. "And you better remember to take out the trash. I'm not using my money to but a house maid if I can help it. Although with the way that you and Nicki just leave everything around, I may have to."

Percy laughed. "I will."

"And remember to do Nicki's hair before school, he loves that."

" I know."

Percy handed his husband his suitcase. "Don't forget about us while you're across the country, making the new age of tech."

Leo laugh as if what he said was silly. "I could never forget you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's my epilogue. Just a bunch of one shots of Leo and Percy growing up, having a kid, and Leo finding himself. I really hope you liked this.


End file.
